¿Existe la Libertad?
by HanaMiu1
Summary: -Porque... yo se que tienes un carta, ademas, tu mejor que nadie entendería nuestra situación...- respondió de manera inmediata ¿Cual situación? ¿Quien es esta persona? ¿Quien mas tiene una carta? ¡Capitulo 7 Arriba!
1. Capitulo 1

**"pensamientos y tambien pues... ay para lo que se utilizan las comillas"**

**-diálogos-**

***Inner***

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mia, los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Mi vida es aburrida, siempre es lo mismo, en casa, en la escuela, con mis "amigos", en la calle… siempre son las mismas personas, es en otras palabras… monótona. Lo único que me saca de eso, es la música, cuando era pequeña, mi primo me obligaba a escuchar su música con él, rock, metal, heavy metal, entre otros géneros fuertes, con el tiempo me acostumbré a ella, y me empezó a gustar, se volvió entonces un método de escape de mi vida

No es que odie mi vida, simplemente, aborrezco todo lo relacionado con esta... hace unos cuatro meses entre a preparatoria, me va bien, hago lo que tengo que hacer para la escuela... no es mucho puesto que apenas estoy en primer año, aunque seria bueno que dejaran mas para hacer, así me distraería un poco...

-Ya llegué- dije mientras abría la puerta

-Hinata, ¿como te fue?- escuche decir a mi padre desde la sala... extrañamente, estaba sobrio

-Bien- dije simplemente

-¿En donde estabas?- dijo mirándome mientras me aparecía por la sala

-En casa de una amiga haciendo un trabajo- mentí, los trabajos de la escuela, siempre los termino en la escuela, jamas son un reto para mi, es por eso que las personas que se llaman a si mismos "mis amigos" se acercan a mi

-Esta bien, tráeme una botella de sake para mi y las señoritas- dijo viendo con lujuria a una de ellas

-Si padre- dije caminando hacia un estante, para luego tomar una botella y entregársela

-Gracias, ve a tu habitación- dijo tomando unos pequeños vasos y sirviendo el sake, en ellos

-Si padre- dije caminando hacia la escalera para subir a mi habitación

Cuando llegue allí, dejé mis cosas, y tome mi reproductor, lo encendí y me puse a escuchar música, lo único que me distrae de mi estúpida vida, la primera canción que sonó fue Ichirin no Hana, me subió el animo un poco, me quité el uniforme de la escuela, y me puse ropa mas cómoda una simple blusa negra de mangas y unas medias azules oscuro, con encima un short negro, tome mis converse negros, y me los puse, me dirigí a mi baño, y me pare en frente del espejo, mi piel blanca, como la nieve, tenia un pequeño rojo que mi padre no noto, una de mis compañeras de salón me había golpeado... "accidentalmente" según ella, Karin siempre fue violenta, pero golpearme había sido demaciado, observe mi cabello castaño, lo odiaba, era tan parecido al de mi padre, miré mis ojos, esos ojos que siempre me recordarían a ellas dos, a mi madre y mi hermana... tome mi lápiz, me delinee arriba y abajo mis ojos color perla, tenían un ligero color violeta, y eso me dio una idea, tome uno de mis bolsos, y dentro metí las llaves de la casa, mi celular y mi identificación, salí de mi cuarto, hasta la sala de nuevo allí estaban las habituales "damas de compañía" como les decía mi padre, ya borrachas y prácticamente en ropa interior, riendo por nada y por todo

-Padre, necesito dinero- me volteo a ver, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos

-Para que- dijo aun estaba sobrio

-Para pintarme el cabello- dije mirándolo fijamente

-Con tal de que no me falles en la escuela... tómalo- dijo volteando a "consentir" a una de las tres chicas que allí estaban

-Gracias- dije para luego salir -ya me voy- dije al aire, como si el me fuera a responder

Aun era temprano, tres y media de la tarde, caminé despacio hacia la peluquería de siempre, entré y las chicas que allí estaban me miraron con recelo y asco, la verdad a mi no me importaba, principalmente por que yo no venia a verlas a ellas

-¿Ino?- pregunté

-Aquí estoy- escuche la voz cantarina de la chica, llevaba su habitual cola de caballo alta, y su fleco tapándole parte de su rostro -Hinata, que milagro tenerte por aquí- dijo ella sonriéndome

-Si, es que quiero cambiar un poco- dije mientras ella me indicaba sentarme en una de las pocas sillas vacías

-Esta bien, dime que quieres, corte, planchado blower...- dijo sonriéndome

-Tintura- dije simplemente y eso basto para que se quedara congelada

-De que color- dijo temblando

-Negro azulado, son algunos mechones lilas- dije mirándola a través del espejo

-Esta bien, ya regreso- dijo mientras se dirigía a preparar el tinte

Fue un poco largo el proceso del tinte, puesto que tenia demaciado cabello, mas abajo de mi trasero, mucho mas abajo, cuando Ino termino, le pedí que me lo cortara, un poco mas arriba de mi cintura, y que mi -sin forma- fleco, quedara recto, mas o menos a la altura de mis cejas, le pedí que cortara un poco mas dos mechones, para que quedaran, a la altura de mi rostro...

Cuando salí de la peluquería camine hacia ningún lugar preciso, las personas me miraban raro, no me veía mal, simplemente, era algo nuevo verme con un color de cabello diferente al natural. Iba caminando distraída, cuando me choque con alguien, era una chica, al parecer tambien iba distraída, vi su cabello y pensé que tal vez no seria la única que quería cambiar, me miró asustada, tomo mi mano y salio corriendo conmigo, sin decir palabra, al principio intenté pararla, pero tenia demasiada fuerza, después de correr un rato, llegamos a una casa grande, muy grande, un poco mas grande que la mía, ella tocó el timbre esperando que abrieran, un muchacho de ojos negros al igual que su cabello, abrió la puerta, me miró extrañado, y luego miró a la otra chica, nos dejó entrar

-Sakura, que te he dicho de traer a personas extrañas acá- dijo el muchacho frío, ella se percató de que aun tenia mi mano agarrada

-Lo siento- dijo soltando mi mano

-Da igual- dije inexpresiva

-Mi nombre es Sakura, y el gruñón a mi lado, se llama Sasuke, perdóname por arrastrarte hasta aquí conmigo- dijo sonriéndome

-Me llamo Hinata, y da lo mismo, no quería volver a casa aun- dije desviando la mirada

-¿Te perseguía?- hablo el chico de nuevo

-Si, pero logre escapar a tiempo- dijo un poco tranquila

-Menos mal- dijo el en un suspiro -Ven, el resto ya está allí- dijo el dirigiéndose a algún lugar

-Ya va... Hinata, ¿vienes con nosotros?- dijo ella llamándome

-Estas loca, prometimos que iba a ser un lugar secreto- dijo el dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Vamos, ella se ve confiable, y ya la traje hasta aquí, seria de muy mala educación decirle que se fuera- dijo Sakura cuestionandole su actitud

-Sigo aquí... si quieren me voy, no tengo ningún problema en...- dije aburrida

-¡No!- dijo Sakura, tomándome de los hombros -Quédate un poco mas, conoce al resto y no le hagas caso a este idiota- dijo ella dándole tambien con golpe en la cabeza

-Esta bien- dije simplemente, revise la hora, cuatro y media, aun tenia tiempo de llegar, jamas le dije a mi padre a que horas lo haría

-Vamos- dijo el señor gruñón moviendo unos cuantos libros de un estante de la biblioteca a la que me guiaron, una puerta se abrió detrás de este, y lo mire impresionada

-Genial- dije simplemente

-¿Verdad que si? es una casa antigua, de esas que salen en las películas, que tienen pasajes secretos y todo eso...- dijo ella entusiasmada

-Que te calles- dijo Sasuke, golpeándola de nuevo

-Que no me golpees- dijo ella quejándose

-Te golpeo por que no te callas... oh ya llegamos- dijo el dejándonos pasar

-Sasuke, otra vez peleando con Sakura.. ustedes dos van a terminar juntos- dijo con burla un chico un poco mas grande que Sasuke, llevaba el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, tenia extrañas marcas en los ojos

-Cállate Itachi, no me gustan del tipo de las que hablan hasta por los codos- dijo el señalándola

-Ni que hubiera alguna chica a la que le gustases tu- dijo Sakura molesta dirigiéndose a uno de los muebles que allí habían

-A mi me parece lindo- dije seria, todos se quedaron en silencio

-¿Quien es ella?- preguntó un chico rubio con extrañas marcas en su rostro... tambien

-Se llama Hinata, me la encontré en la calle y la traje- dijo Sakura feliz

-Ya veo... así que Sasuke te parece lindo- dijo el tal Itachi acercándose, con un tono de voz insinuante, voltee a mirar a Sasuke que estaba de piedra

-Si, pero no es de mi tipo- dije seria

-Oh Sasuke ¡te rechazaron!- dijo el chico rubio

-Cállate Naruto, ella ni siquiera me gusta- dijo Sasuke

-Entonces por que te sonrojas- dijo Naruto con burla

-No estoy sonrojado- dijo Sasuke molesto

-Tsundere- susurre

-¡Cállate!- dijo Sasuke causando que todos rieran... sin incluirme

-Bien Hinata, te presentaremos el grupo, yo soy Itachi- dijo

-Mi nombre es Deidara- dijo un chico rubio con el cabello atado en una coleta, y parte de su flequillo tapándole la mitad de su rostro "se parece a Ino"

-Yo soy Sasori- dijo un chico pelirrojo subiendo la mano en modo de saludo, todos parecían de la edad de Itachi

-Yo soy Naruto- dijo el rubio

-Ya me conoces a mi- dijo Sasuke

-Y a mi- dijo Sakura

-Hola- dije seria

-Vaya, que seria...- dijo Itachi haciendo un puchero

-Bien... ¿que estaban haciendo?- preguntó Sakura

-Preguntándonos que hacer con nuestra vida- dijo Deidara dramáticamente

-Que ideas tienen- dije sentándome al lado de Sakura

-Ir de viaje a la playa- dijo Itachi

-Conseguir trabajo cada uno por separado- dijo Sasori

-Vender las colecciones de manga shoujo de Sakura- dijo Sasuke con burla

-Vender las revistar eróticas de Sasuke- dijo Sakura molesta, causando que el mencionado y ella empezaran a pelear

-Hacer que Sasuke y Sakura sean novios- dijo Naruto sonriendo con burla

-Cállate- dijeron Sakura y Sasuke al tiempo mientras seguían peleando

-Y por ultimo... Nada...- dijo Deidara

-Y eso es todo lo que tenemos- dijo Itachi aburrido

-Que tal una banda- dije mirando hacia la nada

-¿Una banda?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Si... eso seria interesante- dije apoyando mi rostro en mi mano derecha

-Es una buena idea- dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca

-Yo se tocar la guitarra- dijo Sasuke un poco mas calmado

-Yo la batería- dijo Itachi

-Yo el bajo- dijo Deidara

-Yo tambien se tocar la guitarra- dijo Naruto

-Solo nos falta un cantante- nos miraron a Sakura y a mi

-A mi ni me miren, cantar no es lo mio- dijo Sakura deprimida

-Es cierto, ella habla y habla, pero no canta- dijo Sasuke con burla

-Cállate ya- dijo Sakura avergonzada

-Cantar es fácil- dije sin pensar

-¿Tu cantas? Hinata eres genial- dijo Sakura abrazándome

-No, yo cantaba, ya no lo hago- dije fría

-Oh, que mal- dijo Sakura

-Podrías intentarlo solamente- dijo Deidara

-Podría hacerlo, pero no tengo música- dije simplemente

-Oh espera, yo guardo mi guitarra aquí- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y buscaba la guitarra

-Cual quieres cantar- dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba detrás de una batería "¿había una batería cuando llegue?

-La que tengo en la cabeza desde hace rato... Ichirin no Hana- dije esperando su reacción

-¿Te gusta el rock?- dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Rock, Metal, Heavy Metal, entre otros...- dije simplemente

-Cásate conmigo- dijo Sasori levantándose y tomando mi mano

-Ahh claro- dije mirándolo

-Quien iba a decir que el tipo callado se enamoraría de una chica que le gusta el rock- dijo Deidara

-No estoy enamorado, muy pocas chicas que les guste el rock se encuentran- dijo volviéndose a sentar

-Bien, estoy listo- dijo Sasuke con su guitarra

-Igual yo- dijo Itachi

-Bien, empecemos- dijo Sakura mientras sacaba su celular para grabar

Sasuke empezó haciendo el intro de la guitarra junto a Itachi con la batería

-Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Kawari nante hoka ni inainda  
Kare naide ichirin no hana- empecé cantando

-Hikari ga matomo ni sashikoma nai kimi  
Marude hikage ni saita hana no you  
Nozon da hazu ja naka tta basho ni ne  
Harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne- siguió Sasuke

-Toji kaketa kimochi hakidaseba ii  
Itami mo kurushi mi mo subete wo uketomeru yo  
Dakara naka naide waratte ite ichirin no hana - cantamos ambos

-Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na kimi  
Mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute- cantó Sasuke

-Kimi no chikara ni naritainda  
Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu  
Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nukukara- cantamos ambos para luego dejar la canción así

-Genial- dijo Sakura

-Si, genial- dijo Deidara

-Ya esta comprometida conmigo- dijo Sasori, causando una leve risa por parte mía -Se rió ¡si!- dijo el como si fuera un logro

-Debes pertenecer a la banda- dijo Itachi

-¿A la banda?- dije pensativa

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el capitulo, que me dicen, ¿lo sigo? espero que les haya gustado, Sasuke esta OoC lo se, pero esa era la gracia, necesitaba un personaje que le diera un toque de comedia a la historia, y decidí que fuera Sasuke, era lo mejor, Sasori esta un poco OoC tambien, pero si no es Sasuke tiene que ser otro ¿no? los chicos van a estar un poco cambiados, pero solo un poco... a excepción de Sasuke, el si será cómico, con unos toques del original Sasuke; ya se darán cuenta luego, de por que Hinata es tan seria, eso se irá descubriendo conforme va la historia**

**Sin mas que decir, nos leemos luego **

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	2. Capitulo 2

**"pensamientos y tambien pues... ay para lo que se utilizan las comillas"**

**-diálogos-**

***Inner***

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mia, los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

-¿A la banda?- dije pensativa

-Si, vamos Hinata, únete a la banda- dijo Naruto tratando de convencerme

-No lo se chicos, nos acabamos de conocer, y ¿aun así quieren que me una a la banda?- dije tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón

-Aun así, si hacemos audiciones para cantante de la banda, no conoceríamos a la persona- dijo Itachi como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Eso es cierto- admití

-¿Lo ves?, vamos Hina, únete a la banda- dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

-No lo se chicos, mi padre no me dejara- dije desviando la mirada

-No tiene por que enterarse- dijo Naruto alegandome

-Naruto, tranquilízate, si ella no quiere, entonces buscaremos a alguien mas- dijo Sasori de manera fría, pero dolida

-No es que yo no quiera, me encantaría, pero es que... le hice una promesa a mi madre, que jamas volvería a cantar- dije esto ultimo en un susurro

-Pero ya rompiste esa promesa- dijo Sasuke "me escucho"

-Pero...- dije intentando salir del problema

-Hinata, rompiste esa promesa, en el momento en que cantaste- dijo Sasuke sabiamente

-Lo se...- dije rendida -Esta bien- acepté

-¿Entraras a la banda?- dijo Deidara emocionado

-Si- dije a modo de susurro

-No te oí- dijo Itachi

-Si- respondí mas fuerte

-Sigo sin oírte- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Si! ¡Entrare a la banda!- dije casi gritando

-¡Genial!- dijo Sakura sonriéndome

-Bienvenida a la banda- dijo Sasori sonriéndome

-Gracias- dije con tono solemne, en ese momento, las seis personas allí presentes, se me lanzaron a abrazarme, caímos al piso y reímos por un largo rato -Tengo una pregunta- dije luego de que nos levantáramos

-¿Cual?- dijo Itachi, un poco mas serio

-¿Donde ensayaremos?- dije cayendo en cuenta de que necesitábamos un lugar con gran espacio para hacerlo

-Es una muy buena pregunta- dijo Naruto pensativo

-Si...- respondí simplemente

-Necesitamos un lugar con gran espacio para los instrumentos- dijo Sasuke buscando un lugar en su mente

-No puede ser un garaje- dijo Sakura

-Aquí tampoco se puede- dijo Itachi destruyendo las ideas de Naruto y Deidara

-Mi padre tiene una casa pequeña a las afueras de la ciudad, yo puedo hablar con el y...- dijo Sasori

-¿Enserio?- dijimos todos, exceptuando Sasori, al tiempo

-Si, creo que puedo convencerlo de que me de las llaves, pero necesito una razón valida, para él...- dijo Sasori sorprendido por la reacción de todos

-¡Sasuke, Itachi!- Escuchamos una voz gruesa

-Ay no, llegó demaciado temprano- dijo Sakura al percatarse de la hora

-¿Y ahora?- dijo Naruto

-¿Que sucede?- dije confundida

-El padre de Sasuke e Itachi- dijo Naruto atemorizado

-¿Son hermanos?- dije sorprendida

-Creí que ya habías notado el parecido- dijo Sasori, en ese momento, empezó a sonar un celular, todos quedaron de piedra, Itachi contestó

-¿Bueno?- dijo de manera fría -Oh padre- continuo -¿Que sucede?- dijo de la misma manera -¿Yo? en casa de Yahiko- dijo frío -Un trabajo para la escuela-dijo un poco mas relajado -¿Sasuke?- dijo tensándose -Está en una cita- dijo haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos de golpe , incluyendo Sasuke -¿Con quien?- dijo aun mas tenso -No lo se, no me dijo- dijo dolido -Si padre- calló un momento -Esta bien- volvió de nuevo a silenciarse -Algún día- dijo haciendo una expresión de fastidio -Si padre... ¿De nuevo?- dijo rodando los ojos -Ah, esta bien... si, adiós- dijo, cuando colgó todos se relajaron, exceptuando Sasuke

-¿En una cita?- se atrevió a hablar un alterado Sasuke

-Que querías que le dijera, "oh no padre, estamos detrás de la biblioteca pensando en crear una banda" tenia que inventar algo creíble .. y que el quisiera escuchar- dijo un molesto Itachi

-¿Y si me pregunta con quien?- dijo nervioso

-Menciona a alguien que padre no conozca- dijo Itachi simplemente

-Ese es el problema, padre conoce a todas las chicas de mi escuela-dijo Sasuke a punto de un colapso nervioso

-¿Porque?- pregunte confundida

-Padre es el director de nuestra escuela- dijo Sasuke

-Pues menciona a alguien que no estudie allí- dijo Naruto simplemente, sus miradas se dirigieron a mi

-Oh no, yo no- dije molesta

-Vamos Hinata, por favor- dijo Sakura

-Si, por favor- dijo Itachi

-Por que no le dices a Sakura que lo haga- dije sentándome

-Por que a mi ya me conoce, y sabe que entre los dos no hay nada- dijo Sakura simplemente

-Pero, pero...- dije nerviosa

-Por favor- dijeron los chicos y Sakura mirándome con ojos de perrito

-Ah, esta bien- dije resignada

-Muy bien, solo deben actuar como pareja en frente de padre- dijo Itachi

Por un momento, sentimos como la estructura del lugar en donde estábamos empezó a temblar...

-¿Que sucede?- dije con un poco de temor

-El padre de Sasuke e Itachi, ya se fue- dijo Naruto

-Ya es seguro marcharnos- dijo Sasori tranquilo

-Si...- dijo Sakura mirando el reloj -Oh Dios mio, mi madre me va a matar- dijo asustada

-Sakura, vete rápido, ¡vamos!- dijo Sasuke conmocionado por lo que acababa de decir la chica

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos- dijo Sasori, señalando a Naruto y a Deidara

-Nos vemos en la escuela Teme, adiós Hinata, Itachi- dijo Naruto despidiéndose

-Bye Bye- dije un poco suave

-Hinata- dijo Itachi, adquiriendo mi atención -Supongo que debo saber cosas sobre mi "cuñada"- dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire

-Que quieres saber- dije fría

-En donde estudias- dijo mirándome

-En la Academia Suyuri- dije simplemente (N/a: el nombre lo acabo de inventar) -Y ustedes- dije refiriéndome a los chicos que acababan de salir

-En el Instituto Konoha- dijo el seriamente

-Es grande ese instituto- dije a modo de afirmación

-Si... Hina, ¿te gustaría estudiar allí?- dijo Itachi mirándome a los ojos, me sorprendí, pero no lo demostré

-Itachi ¿Por que me estas preguntando esto?- dije entrecerrando mis ojos

-Por que, realmente me gustaría, que estudiaras en mi mismo instituto- dijo el mirándome fijamente

-Itachi, ¿no será que es por que me quieres vigilar de cerca?- dije ladeando un poco mi cabeza mientras, volvía a entrecerrar los ojos

-Si...- respondió simplemente

-¿Puedo saber el porque?- dije un poco molesta

-Si... necesito vigilar que padre no cometa alguna estupidez contigo- dijo el desviando la mirada

-¿Alguna estupidez?- dije un poco confundida

-Si... padre podría evaluarte de cerca, muy de cerca si no te protegemos- dijo el molesto

-Pero si entro a tu instituto... ¿No me tendrá aun mas cerca?- dije razonando un poco

-Si, pero estaremos nosotros seis contigo- dijo él levantándose -Así que, ¿deseas entrar a estudiar en el Instituto Konoha?- dijo el mirándome

-Ya iniciaron clases- dije esquivando la propuesta

-Eso se puede arreglar- dijo mirándome tiernamente

-Lo pensaré- dije levantándome

-Te acompaño a fuera- dijo el guiándome por el mismo camino que habíamos tomado Sakura, Sasuke y yo, volvimos a la biblioteca y me guió de nuevo hasta la entrada -¿Conoces el camino de regreso a casa?- dijo el mirándome

-Si, mi casa está cerca- dije para luego despedirme y dirigirme a casa

Al llegar, pude notar que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, y que en la habitación de mi padre, acababan de apagar la luz, y eso se podría explicar, como primero, esta allí con alguien, o acaba de salir de la habitación... "la primera es mas factible"

-Ya llegué- dije al aire

-Bienvenida- escuche la voz de dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, sus voces sonaban totalmente corridas... "es por el licor"

-Oh, Yazuki, Kaeru, ¿y mi padre?- pregunte sabiendo que me contestarían con la verdad

-Oh... señorita Hinata... te ves... muy bien- dijo Yazuki entre hipidos

-Hiashi-sama... esta en... la habitación... con Mayori- dijo Kaeru tambien entre hipidos

-Gracias, díganle que ya llegué y que estoy en mi habitación- dije serena... ya me había acostumbrado a eso

Pasé por la habitación de mi padre, en la que se podían oír gemidos, quejidos y alguna que otra palabra lasciva

-Oh, ¡Hiashi-sama mas!- se escuchó por dentro de la pieza

-Gime mi nombre, ¡GIMELO!- escuche a mi padre gritar

-¡Hiashi-sama! ¡Hiashi-sama!- escuche...

Seguí derecho hasta entrar a mi habitación, lugar retirado de la pieza de mi padre, a la que no llegaban los gritos y gemidos

-Bien creo que es hora de bañarme- dije quitándome la blusa, el short y las medias, vistiendo solo mi ropa interior, cerré la puerta de mi habitación con seguro, tomé la toalla y me dirigí a mi baño

Al entrar, y observarme en el espejo, me sorprendí un poco, había olvidado completamente, que me había tinturado mi cabello, el odio hacia mi cabello ha sido desde que tengo memoria, principalmente, por que es totalmente igual al de mi padre... pero ahora, mi cabello estaba de un color totalmente diferente, un color que me recordaba a ella... a mi madre

Luego de bañarme, me puse mi pijama, necesitaba estar mas cómoda, me dirigí a la mesa de estudio que estaba en mi cuarto, y tomé uno de los cuadernos que no había utilizado aun, aunque llevara ya cuatro meses de clases, una de las materias que se suponía que debía ver, fue sorpresivamente excluida del horario de clases, según los rumores de los pasillos, el profesor que debía darnos la materia tuvo un accidente y no pudieron conseguir un remplazo...

Al tomar ese cuaderno, una carta salió de sus hojas, la tome y observé para quien iba dirigida, supuse que era para mi, porque bueno, estaba entre mis cosas, y efectivamente, si, era para mi, luego de eso, mire el remitente... era... ¿yo?

Entonces recordé

Flash Back

_-Papá, ya me voy- dije al aire, mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa_

_-Que te... vaya bien... Hinata- dijo mi padre, sorpresivamente, entre hipidos_

_Al llegar al portón de mi "hogar" pasé por el buzón, y lo abrí sin razón alguna, como si realmente, hubiese una carta en el, por alguna extraña razón, había una carta, un pequeño sobre blanco, se hallaba reposando en el interior del buzón, lo tome y revisé para quien era, Hinata Hyuga, decía por un lado, lo voltee para revisar el remitente... Hinata Hyuga_

_Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar, no había tiempo para abrirlo en ese momento, así que lo guarde en uno de mis cuadernos, caminé rápido para llegar a la estación de trenes, y así llegar a mi nueva escuela, mi próximo infierno_

Fin Flash Back

Ese día mi padre me presentó a sus nuevas "damas de compañía" ... ese día, mi vida se torno un infierno, ese día se cumplían 2 meses, desde que me habían dejado

Mi corazón empezó a latir acelerado nuevamente, tomé la carta con sumo cuidado, la abrí procurando que no se rompiera, al abrirla, me quedé en shock, la carta decía lo siguiente

_A mi yo de hace 8 años_

_Hinata, se que te estarás preguntado ¿como demonios... una carta del futuro?_

_Pues si, es una carta del futuro, no te precipites, no la vayas a romper, por favor, léela cada día, no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo..._

_Te contaré, esta carta te la escribe un Hinata de 24 años, que realmente no quiere que cometas los mismos errores que esta __cometió..._

_No te alteres, es algo así como una prevención de lo que puede suceder..._

_Te envió esta carta, por una simple razón..._

_Estoy arrepentida_

¿Arrepentida? bien, es algo que jamas pensé encontrar en una carta, en la que se supone que va dirigida hacia mí...

_Bien, empecemos, por el principio que desencadeno todo_

_18 de enero del 2015_

_En este día, mi familia y yo tuvimos un accidente, mamá y papá estaban discutiendo mientras papá manejaba, Hanabi y yo íbamos en la parte de atrás, entre tantas discusiones, me quedé dormida, no supe muy bien que pasó hasta que desperté..._

_Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en una cama de hospital, sola, una enfermera entro como 10 minutos después, me reviso mis signos de vida, y me miró con pesar... no supe el porque, si no hasta que salí del hospital_

_Padre me comunico que habíamos tenido un accidente, que mama, había utilizado su cuerpo para proteger el de él, y lo mismo había hecho Hanabi conmigo, ambas habían muerto en aquel accidente_

_Jamas le perdone a padre la muerte de mi hermana y mi madre... y por ahi quiero que empieces, perdónalo, no sabes el remordimiento que me da, recordar eso en estos momentos, principalmente, por que hay mucho mas después de eso, luego te contaré_

_Hinata, por favor perdónalo, perdónalo ahora que estas joven, perdónalo de corazón, por favor hazlo_

Hasta este punto, unas pequeñas lagrimas habían estado corriendo por mis mejillas, principalmente, por que, había recordado, la muerte de mi madre y hermana... perdonar a mi padre, no sería nada fácil

* * *

**Bien, hasta acá el capitulo, en estos momentos, tengo muy poca imaginación, así que por eso esta un poco corto, déjenme explicarles, la trama que se desarrollara, se basa en un manga que estoy leyendo recientemente, algunos tal vez sabrán el nombre, otros no, los que lo saben, les pido el favor que no lo comenten, la trama, de la historia en comparación con el manga, esta bastante tergiversada, referente a las cartas, que Hinata irá leyendo, si se plantean en el manga, no diré el nombre de este, para que no sepan a que se irá direccionando la historia **

**Por otro lado, ¿creen que merece Reviews? si lo creen, por favor dejen un Review acá abajo, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si me aman, si me odian por demorarme tanto en subir capitulos (¡no hay imaginación!), si quieren mas, si me quieren dejar ideas, si me quieren matar a tomatazos u otra verdura y/o fruta, REVIEWS**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Konichiwa Minna-san**

**Hana se disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Sarahi99 quien muy amablemente sigue esta historia y quería esperar a que terminara con "Consecuencias"**

**Tambien esta dedicado para EyesGray-sama quien siempre esta ahí dándome ideas**

**"pensamientos y tambien pues... ay para lo que se utilizan las comillas"**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mia, los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**La carta**

El día del entierro de mi madre y mi hermana, mi alegría se sepultó con ellas, en el pasado, yo era una chica tímida, suave y... tierna, pero, en el momento en que mi familia fue sepultada, todo eso se fue al hueco con ellas, ahora era una chica digna de ser llamada Hyuga, fría, calculadora y seria, muy seria, bruscamente había cambiado mi forma de actuar y pensar, bruscamente el destino me había enseñado, que no todo es color de rosa...

Tras terminar de leer la primera hoja, tome mi celular y revise la hora "8:40 pm" tomé la segunda hoja y la hojee un poco, no había mucho que decir, solo algunas cosas que ya habían sucedido, seguí pasando cada hoja, hasta que la encontré... la carta que tenia la fecha de hoy

_25 de mayo del 2015_

_Hoy me dirigí a la escuela como de costumbre, padre estaba dormido en el sofá susurrando cosas in-entendibles_

_Caminé despacio repasando en mi mente algunas frases del libro de texto que tenia en mi mente puesto que tenia examen_

_Llegué a la escuela lentamente, como si realmente no quisiera entrar_

_Me dirigí al salón, y dando el habitual -Buenos días- camine hasta mi puesto_

_Saqué el libro de texto, para repasar un poco mas, me aburrí y saqué de mi mochila un libro que llevaba leyendo desde hacia poco_

_¿Existe la libertad?_

_Ese era el titulo del libro, leí unas seis o siete paginas, hasta que el sensei llegó_

_La clases transcurrieron sin ningún percance, hasta la salida, en la que fui acorralada por un grupo de estudiantes femeninas lideradas por Karin Uzumaki_

_Karin me reclamó puesto que en estos dos últimos meses había dejado de ser la chica tímida que todos manejaban_

_Me golpeo, y se fue con su grupo_

_Caminé en silencio hasta el cementerio, visité la tumba de mi madre y hermana, les dejé unas flores y trate de contarles lo que había sucedido en estos dos meses_

_Hasta el momento en que me percaté de la hora, fui consciente que, estaba llegando tres horas tarde a casa_

_Corrí hasta allí, para encontrar a mi padre sobrio, y aunque me preguntó donde estaba y le mentí dejó como si nada la conversación, como si no le importara_

_Caminé a mi habitación y me bañé y cambie, me vestí lo mas normal posible y le pedí dinero a él_

_Me lo dio y caminé hasta una peluquería, me tinturé el cabello del color que tenia mi madre en él y al salir me choqué con una chica de cabello rosa_

_Se veía asustada, me tomo de la muñeca y me dirigió a una mansión cercana a la __mía_

_Al llegar nos recibió un chico de cabello y ojos negros, muy atractivo, regañó a la pelirrosa, identificada como Sakura por traerme con ella, luego nos guió hasta una biblioteca_

_Tomó un libro y lo sacó del estante, y nos guió, hasta un cuarto escondido detrás del librero_

_Allí se encontraban, cuatro chicos mas, dos rubios, un morocho y un pelirrojo_

_Sus nombres eran Deidara, Naruto, Itachi y Sasori, respectivamente_

_Aquellas seis personas, estaban buscando algo que hacer con sus vidas, simplemente para distraerse... de mi boca se escapó una idea que reprimí hace mucho_

_-¿Que tal una banda?- fue lo que dije_

_Todos los presentes aceptaron la idea, y me propusieron entrar en ella, me negué obviamente..._

_Hinata, acéptalo, acepta ser la vocalista de la banda, entra en ella, cumple tu sueño_

_Estoy segura que eso es lo que mama hubiera querido, que persiguieras tus sueños sin importar aquella promesa..._

_Al llegar a casa, no pude ver a padre, así que me dirigí a mi habitación y me senté a repasar..._

_Hinata, por favor, antes de que padre se de cuenta del nuevo color de tu cabello, busca un nuevo lugar para vivir_

_No puedo decirte la razón, solo hazlo_

Termine de leer la carta y descubrí, que había hecho algo que mi yo futura quería, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta... tal vez debería complacerla un poco, si está arrepentida, tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda cambiar mi futuro

* * *

Desde la mañana se había visto un muy mal tiempo, eso era lo que se apreciaba en el cielo, lo cierto era, que amenazaba con llover, como si Dios supiera que sentimos todos por este día

Un día como este, hace dos años, abandonó este mundo, una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, de nuestra vida... Aun nos sentíamos culpables, aunque todo indicara la contrario, nosotros lo arrastramos a esa decisión... a la decisión de irse... para siempre

Desde hace dos años, aquellas sonrisas genuinas que salían con espontaneidad, habían desaparecido casi por completo, aunque, aun existían dos personas que me hacían sonreír de verdad, en lo que era una vida muy aburrida

-Hinata, ¿Estas lista?- dijo asomándose por la puerta

-Si, solo déjame despertar a Sasuke- dije sonriendole un poco

-Esta bien...- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Sasori...- dije llamándolo -Gracias- dije sonriendole

-Te amo- dijo mirándome tiernamente

-Tambien te amo- dije sonriendole, Sasori salio de la habitación luego de eso -Sasuke, es hora de despertar cariño- dije tocándole su pequeño rostro

-¿Mama?- dijo el pequeño abriendo sus ojitos

-Si mi amor, aquí estoy- dije sonriendole

-Mama- dijo estirando sus pequeños brazos

-Vamos cariño, hay que visitar a tío Sasuke- dije toman dolo entre mis brazos

-¿Sasuke? ... ¿Yo?- dijo con su voz infantil

-No, mi amor, tío Sasuke- dije dirigiéndome a la sala

-Ahh- dijo acomodándose en mi pecho

-¿Vamos?- dijo Sasori

-Si, vamos- dije tomándole la mano

Cuando llegamos a ese lugar, nos encontramos con el resto... todos teníamos una cara de tristeza...

* * *

Decidí levantarme mas temprano de lo normal, no quería ver a mi padre, no por ahora y aunque había leído esa carta, no podía evitar sentir odio por ese hombre. Por su culpa me habían arrebatado a las dos personas mas preciadas para mi... Mi madre y mi hermana

Me bañé lentamente y con cuidado, puesto que tenia que utilizar un shampoo especial que Ino me había recomendado, para el color de mi tinte. Luego de bañarme me puse el uniforme con pereza. Me sequé el cabello y lo alisé, bajé a preparar el desayuno

Después de comer y dejarle el desayuno listo a mi padre, a Yazuki, Kaeru y Mayori, volví a mi habitación y metí mis libros en mi bolso, debía pensar como decirle a la directora, que me cambiara de electivo de nuevo...

Salí de mi casa y caminé a paso lento al colegio, quedaba un poco lejos, pero tenia tiempo de sobra, miré la hora en mi celular, 6:05 am, había un mensaje, esperé que no fuera de mi padre, y para mi buena suerte, no era de mi padre, era de Sasuke

"Nos vamos a encontrar en mi casa hoy, paso por ti a la salida de tu escuela"

-Paso por ti a la salida de la escuela- repetí, suspiré cansadamente -¿¡Que!?- grité sorprendida cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía el mensaje, estuve shockeada unos minutos, las personas pasaban, me miraban extraño, estaba parada en la mitad de la acera con el celular en la mano, volví a mirar la hora, 6:20 am, ¡Ya iba tarde! reaccioné, guarde mi celular en mi bolso y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi colegio, luego pensaría en el mensaje

Por suerte, alcancé a llegar a tiempo, antes de que sonara el timbre de inicio de clases. Abrí la puerta me senté e intenté recuperar el aliento, en esos minutos, la estúpida de Karin se me acercó

-Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda- dijo con burla y asco

-Aunque la zorra se vista de santa, zorra se queda- respondí desafiante

-Cuida tus palabras Hyuga- dijo acercándose

-¿Por que debería hacerlo?- dije manteniendo un semblante serio

-Debes conocer tu lugar- dijo tomando uno de los mechones de mi cabello

-¡Buenos días!- escuche la voz de la profesora -Karin a tu puesto- dijo tomando un tono molesto

-Si- dijo soltándome y caminando hacia un lado -Esto no se quedara así- dijo a modo de susurro

Las clases pasaron normales, no había mucho que hacer, así que no puse mucha atención, tras dos horas libres, las clases llegaron a su fin. Caminé a la salida de la escuela, observé como una multitud de chicas se amontonaban alrededor de un carro, encabezado por Karin, seguí derecho

-Hinata- todas las chicas voltearon a verme, sorprendidas y mostrando una mueca de desprecio

-¿Sasuke? ¿Que haces aquí?- dije sorprendida

-Te envié un mensaje, te dije que vendría a recogerte- dijo acercándose a mi

-¿Un mensaje?- lo pense por un momento -¡Claro! ¡El mensaje!- dije recordando

-Bueno, vamos- dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazándola con la de él, me sonroje un poco, las chicas iban abriendo camino soprendidas, incluyendo a Karin

-¡Sasuke! ¡Como puedes tomarle la mano a esa zorra!- exclamo Karin

-Karin, esa "zorra" como la llamas, es mi novia y jamas se comparara con lo zorra que eres tu- dijo agarrando fuertemente mi mano y abriéndome la puerta, shockeada me senté y esperé que el arrancara

-Hinata...- dijo sobresaltándome

-Gracias...- susurre

-¿Eh? no es nada, se supone que así debe actuar un novio ¿no?- dijo subiendo los hombros

-Si... creo, la verdad no lo se, jamas he tenido novio- dije avergonzada

-Yo tampoco- dijo mirando el camino

-¿Tampoco has tenido **novio**?- dije entre sorpresa y burla

-No... ¡Espera! ¡Jamas he tenido novia!- dijo sonrojándose

-Lo... siento, no pude evitarlo- dije en medio de carcajadas

-¡Eh! ¡No es gracioso!- dijo haciendo un puchero

-¡Si lo es! dije riendo

-Vamos tarde Hina- dijo mirando el camino, luego de un momento de silencio

-Lo se, pero Sasuke debemos pasar a mi casa, debo cambiarme- dije suavemente

-Pero no te demores, los demás deben estar impacientándose- dijo con voz sabia

-Tranquilo, no lo haré, solo debo bañarme- dije mirando por la ventana

-¿Bañarte? ¡Hina!- dijo quejándose

-No me demoro, lo juro- dije levantando la mano a modo de juramento

-Esta bien- dijo rendido

Llegamos a mi casa, y Sasuke paqueó el carro en frente, mire a los porteros con complicidad, mientras llevaba un dedo a mi boca, haciendo un ademan de silencio, ambos asintieron y nos dejaron pasar

-Mi padre no esta hoy, así que puedes pasar- dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa

-Bien- dijo mientras seguía a la sala

-Espérame aquí mientras me baño, por si acaso, mi cuarto es la ultima puerta de la izquierda al final del pasillo de la escalera- dije mientras subía esta ultima

-Esta bien- dijo sentándose

Subí hasta mi habitación, saqué de mi closeth una simple camisa negra, un pantalón negro y unos converse, tomé mi chaqueta y dejé mi ropa encima de la cama, me metí a bañar y salí en menos de diez minutos, al salir, pude divisar un papel en mi escritorio, lo tomé y lo leí

_Hinata, a partir de mañana, asistirás al Instituto Konoha, ya que has sido recomendada, en la tarde, deben traerte tu uniforme y tus útiles escolares, espero que tu desempeño en este instituto, sea el mismo que en la Academia Suyuri._

_Hyuga Hiashi_

-¡Ahh!- grite sorprendida y molesta

"¿Como sucedió esto?"

* * *

Esperé sentado unos minutos, estaba un poco aburrido, así que me levante y empece a mirar algunas fotos que estaban en un pequeño estante cerca a la cocina, había una mujer y un hombre en una, supuse que eran los padres de Hinata, en otra había una niña castaña y en otra dos... me pregunté cual de las dos era Hinata, ambas eran castañas, y Hina... tenia el cabello negro azulado... entonces descubrí que tal vez era tinturado... pero ¿Porque?

-¡Ahh!- escuche un grito

-¡Hinata!- corrí hacia el lugar que me había dicho ella, ultima puerta a la izquierda al final del pasillo, la abrí con brusquedad, me quede shockeado por un momento, Hinata estaba en toalla, con el cabello recogido en una coleta... me sonroje tratando de desviar mi mirada de su grandes pechos

-¡Sasuke! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?- dijo tratando se taparse con su toalla

-Yo... tu... grito... grandes- murmuraba nervioso

-¡Fuera!- grito molesta, salí rápidamente de allí hacia la sala

Luego de unos minutos, Hinata volvió vestida con unos converse, un pantalón negro, una chaqueta blanca con lila abierta y una blusa negra debajo de esta, traía el cabello suelto y se veía visiblemente molesta

-Hinata yo...- dije viéndola salir rápidamente hacia la puerta

-Andando Sasuke, tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Itachi- dijo molesta

-¿Con mi hermano?- dije confundido

"Bueno, por lo menos no es contra mi" pensé aliviado "¿Que habrás hecho Itachi?"

Entramos al auto luego de despedirnos de los porteros, me miraron interrogantes al ver a Hinata enojada, con una seña les di a entender que yo tampoco sabía la respuesta a su estado de animo

Conduje en silencio, Hinata estaba malhumorada, entramos a mi casa y fuimos directamente a la biblioteca

-¡Itachi!- gritó Hinata a penas llegamos al cuarto de atrás

-Hina, hola- dijo Itachi tranquilamente

-¡Como se te ocurre a ti...! ¡Bastardo!- grito dirigiéndose hacia el

-Oh, ¿Ya lo sabes?- dijo Itachi huyendo de ella, algo digno de ver

-¡Claro que lo se! ¡Me involucra! ¡Como quieres que no me entere!- dijo atrapándolo

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-No tengo idea- le respondí

-¡Sucede! ¡Que ahora iré a su escuela!- dijo molesta

-¿Pero eso no es bueno?- preguntó Sakura cautelosa

-En cierta parte- respondió -Si me hubieran pedido mi opinión- dijo soltando a Itachi, quien tenia su alma en boca

-Lo siento- murmuro su alma (N/a: Ya saben, se sale el alma y suena una voz mas extraña y sin vida)

-Hmp- gruñó ella sentándose al lado de Sasori

-Bueno, pero mírale el lado positivo, ahora estudiaras con nosotros- dijo Deidara nervioso

-Si...- dijo sin mirar a nadie

-¡Eh! Hina, ¿No sera que no quieres estudiar con nosotros?- dijo Sasori dramáticamente

-Si quiero, es solo que, yo debía decirle a mi padre, no que mi padre me cambiara de escuela sin preguntarme, solo por que me "recomendaron"- dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire

-¡Así que eso fue lo que hiciste Itachi!- dije sorprendido

"Debería agradecerle luego, gracias a él pude ver a Hinata y sus... ¡Pero que estoy pensado, yo no soy un pervertido!"

-¿Que te sucede Sasuke? Estas todo sonrojado- dijo Sasori mirándome extrañado

-No es nada- dije desviando la mirada

-¡Olvida eso Sasuke!- dijo Hinata sonrojada

-¿Olvidar que?- dijo Sasori mirándonos a ambos

-¡Nada!- dijimos ambos

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió picarones?- dijo Deidara burlonamente

-Nos encontramos a Karin a la salida de la escuela de Hinata- dije tratando de desviar el tema, Hinata me miró confusa y sonrojada -Sígueme la corriente- moví mis labios en su dirección, asintió

-Es cierto... ¿De donde conoces a Karin? no pude preguntarte- dijo siguiéndome

-Es nuestra prima- dijo Deidara

-¿Nuestra?- dijo perdida

-Deidara y Naruto son hermanos- dijo Itachi volviendo en si

-Ahora que falta, ¿Sasori y Sakura son hermanos tambien?- dijo sorprendida

-De hecho, somos primos- dijo Sakura rascándose la nuca

-Estoy mareada- dijo poniéndose pálida

-Te lo explicaré brevemente- dijo Sasori -Itachi y Sasuke, son hermanos, al igual que Naruto y Deidara, quienes tienen una hermana pequeña, melliza de Naruto, Sakura y yo, somos primos... Itachi, Deidara y yo, somos compañeros de clase, los tres estamos en tercer año, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y la hermana de Naruto y Deidara están en primero, supongo que tu tambien estas en primero ¿O me equivoco?- dijo Sasori

-Comprendo... si, yo tambien en primero- dijo Hinata recostándose en el sillón

-¡Perfecto! ¡Tendrás clases con Sasuke!- dijo Itachi feliz

-No se puedo se puede hacer nada contigo ¿verdad?- dijo Hinata lamentándose

-Nada de nada- dijo Itachi

* * *

Karin era la prima de Naruto y Deidara, como una chica tan zorra podría ser prima de esos dos...

-Sabemos que estas pensando Hina, como es que Karin es nuestra prima si es tan zorra- dijo Deidara lastimeramente

-¡Ah! Yo...- dije sorprendida

-Sabemos como es Karin, tranquila- dijo Naruto

-Cada uno aquí presente lo sabe- dijo Sasuke

-¿Es por eso que dijiste eso?- le pregunté

-Si...- respondió Sasuke en un murmullo

-Me sigo preguntando que paso entre ustedes hoy- dijo Naruto

-Karin insultó a Hinata, eso es todo- dijo Sasuke nervioso

-Claro- dijo Sakura alargando la "a" dando a entender que no creía nada

Luego de varias horas, volví a casa y me encerré en mi habitación luego de recoger el uniforme, dejé preparado todo para el día siguiente, tome la carta y empecé a leerla

_26 de mayo del 2015_

_Al salir de mi casa, me encontré una gran limusina aparcada en frente, de allí se bajo Itachi, quien me subió y me secuestro por todo un día tratando de __convencerme el entrar a la banda, al final acepté a regañadientes, con la condición de que no me molestara de nuevo, estuvo de acuerdo, me llevó de paseo por toda la ciudad y luego me llevó a casa, aun no había llegado mi padre así que preparé la cena, subí a mi habitación, estudie un poco y me preparé para dormir, no había sucedido nada interesante...  
_

Tras leer esa nota, descubrí que mi futuro había cambiado solo un poco, y que tal vez, aun quedaba mucho por cambiar...

* * *

**Cambie de ****opinión**

**Como ya se dieron cuenta. Un capitulo "Consecuencias" y otro de esta historia, lo cual se haría un poco mas fácil por que ya tengo los capítulos de "Consecuencias" cuadrados**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Dejen Reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Konichiwa Minna-san**

**"pensamientos y tambien pues... ay para lo que se utilizan las comillas"**

**Miu: Nunca encuentra la palabra xD**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mia, los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Tras levantarme temprano de nuevo, me bañé y me cambie, me puse el uniforme de mi nueva escuela, que constaba de una falda tableada azul oscura y una blusa estilo marinero blanca. Tome un cuaderno en blanco y lo guardé en mi bolso para tomar apuntes después. Baje y prepare un desayuno rápido, comí y salí. Me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke y a Itachi en un auto esperándome

-Te ves muy linda con ese uniforme Hinata- dijo Itachi mientras hacía una señal de afirmación con su pulgar

-Gracias, supongo- murmuré mirándolos extrañada

-¿Que esperas? Entra- habló Sasuke con un tono frío

-¿Por...que?- pregunte mirándolos

-Porque te vamos a llevar- respondió Itachi en tono casual

-¿Por...que?- pregunte molesta

-Por que no sabes donde queda nuestro instituto- respondió Sasuke aburrido

"Tienen un punto"

-Bien- dije avergonzada, mientras entraba al auto

El camino hacia el colegio fue en silencio, roto algunas veces por Itachi quien se empeñaba en avergonzar a Sasuke, sin efecto alguno, hicimos una parada en un complejo de departamentos muy lujoso

-¿A quien esperamos?- pregunté confundida

-A Sasori- respondió Sasuke relajándose en la silla

Unos minutos mas tarde, Sasori salió corriendo del edificio

-Tenias razón Itachi, le queda muy bien el uniforme- dijo Sasori mirándome

-Te lo dije- le dijo Itachi mirando a Sasuke

Sasori se subió al carro y nos dirigimos al colegio, Itachi aparco el carro y nos bajamos todos, no habíamos hablado en todo el camino, hasta que sentí la mano de Sasuke tomar la mía

-¿Que...?- pregunté mirándolo confundida

-Recuerda que eres mi novia- respondió sin mirarme

-¡Oh claro!- grito Itachi -Ahora eres mi cuñada- dijo abrazándome

-Itachi, suéltala- gruñó Sasuke apartándome de Itachi

-Ow, el novio Sasuke esta celoso de su hermano- dijo Sasori sonando un poco tierno

-Ya, paren- dije riendo

-¡Cállense!- gritó Sasuke sonrojado

-Desde la mañana ya con ese humor- escuchamos detrás, volteamos a ver el dueño de esa voz

-Naruto, Deidara- dijimos todos al tiempo

-¿Ino?- pregunte al ver a la chica que hace dos días me había tinturado el cabello

-¡Hinata!- gritó contenta, mientras me abrazaba

-¿Se conocen?- preguntaron Naruto y Deidara

-Ino trabaja cerca donde vivo- respondí casi asfixiada

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Ino asintiendo

-Tu no puedes vivir un día sin ser escandalosa ¿No puerca?- escuchamos a Sakura detrás

-Y tu no puedes vivir un día sin esa voz chillona ¿No frentona?- respondió Ino mirándola

-Ah.. chicas- dije tratando de detenerlas

-Tranquila, siempre son así... son buenas amigas- dijo Sasori continuando el paso hacia el colegio

-Vamos Hina- murmuró Sasuke tomando mi mano de nuevo

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- preguntó Ino

-Sasuke y Hinata son novios- respondió Itachi siguiendo a Sasori

-Ya veo... ¡Felicidades!- dijo Ino contenta

-Gracias- dije sonriendole -Supongo- murmuré por lo bajo

Entramos al colegio y pude ver las miradas de desprecio que se dirigían a mi, fui a la oficina del director junto con Itachi y Sasuke, a que me entregaran el horario

-Padre- dijo Itachi fríamente luego de abrir la puerta

-Sigan- escuchamos una voz autoritaria desde adentro -Tu debes ser Hyuga Hinata- dijo el hombre mirándome

-Si... Buenos días- hable suavemente, mientras hacia una reverencia

-¿Como está Hiashi?- pregunto mirándome

-Muy bien...- respondí extrañada

-Este es tu horario, a partir de este momento estarás en las mismas clases de Sasuke, espero que tu desempeño sea tan excelente como en la academia Suyuri- habló fuertemente

-Así será- respondí con voz firme

-Eso espero de la novia de mi hijo menor- habló mirándome fijamente

-Si...- dije sonrojada

-Pueden retirarse- dijo mientras los tres asentíamos y nos íbamos

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos pasando varios salones

-Bien, yo me despido aquí, vayan con cuidado, procura que Hinata se sienta aceptada en el salón- dijo Itachi mientras se paraba en frente de una de las puertas

-Esta bien, nos vemos en la azotea al receso- respondió Sasuke mientras seguía el camino

-Si- fue lo ultimo que escuchamos de él

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a una de las puertas 1-B, Sasuke llamo al profesor

-Sensei, esta es la alumna nueva, Hyuga Hinata-habló Sasuke de manera monótona

-Esta bien, sigue a tu puesto- habló un hombre de cabello blanco, traía una mascara tapando su rostro y parte de su cabello cubría uno de sus ojos

-Si- respondió Sasuke mientras entraba

-Espera aquí un momento- dijo aquel hombre mientras entraba -Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante- escuche desde adentro -Pasa por favor- volvió a hablar, respire profundo y abrí la puerta -Preséntate- dijo de nuevo

-Hola, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata... espero nos llevemos bien- dije mientras hacía una reverencia

-Bien, Hinata, siéntate al lado de Sasuke- dijo el hombre mientras señalaba el puesto

-Si- respondí, para luego caminar hacia el puesto vació

-¿Por que ella?- escuche alguno que otro cuchicheo de parte de las chicas, me senté al lado de Sasuke y luego empezó la clase

A la hora del receso, Ino, Naruto y Sakura se acercaron a mi puesto

-Hinata, ¿Te sientes cómoda?- me preguntó Ino

-Si- respondí suavemente

-Que bueno-ttebayo- dijo Naruto contento

-Tteba.. ¿Que?- pregunte confundida

-Es una palabra inventada por Naruto- habló Sasuke mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-Ya veo- respondí extrañada

-Vamos, el resto nos espera en la azotea- dijo mirándonos

-Bien- respondimos al tiempo

Caminamos por pasillos diferentes hacia el lugar, subimos incontables escalones, pero por fin pudimos llegar a la puerta que daba a la azotea

-Los estábamos esperando- escuchamos la voz de Sasori

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijimos al tiempo, nos sentamos mirando a todos

-¿Y el resto?- preguntó Ino

-¿Resto?- pregunte sorprendida

-Tienen actividades de club- respondió Itachi ignorándome

¿Resto?- repetí

-Oh, no somos solo nosotros ocho Hina, somos mas- dijo Sakura sonriéndome

-¿Mas? ¿Como cuantos?- pregunte abrumada

-Déjame pensar...- respondió mirando sus manos -Mas o menos... veinticuatro personas- dijo Sakura

-¿¡Veinticuatro!?- grite sorprendida

-Veinticinco- aclaro Sasori

-Oh si, con Hina veinticinco- dijo Ino

-Mu-muchas personas- murmuré sorprendida

-Pero no te preocupes Hina, la mayoría se reúne en otro lado, son compañeros de Itachi, Sasori y Deidara, si restamos serian como...quince sin contarte ni a ti, ni a los muchachos- dijo Naruto señalando a Itachi, Sasori y Deidara

-Te acostumbraras...- dijo Sasuke mirándome

-¡Es cierto! ¿Como es eso de que ustedes dos son novios?- pregunto Ino con un tono de voz extraño

-Pues es eso... somo novios- respondió Sasuke restandole importancia

-Esa no es una explicación- dijo mirándonos picaramente

_*Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo Kawari nante hoka ni inainda Kare naide ichirin no hana*_

-Lo siento, es mi padre- murmuré tomando el celular -¿Padre?- dije temerosa

-Hinata- escuche

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté extrañada

-Te quiero en casa temprano- volvi a escuchar

"¿Esta... sobrio?"

-Esta bien- dije, luego escuche como me colgaba

-¿Que sucede Hina?- me preguntó Sakura

-Mi padre me quiere en casa temprano... No se por que- respondí aburrida

-Oh, esta bien, te llevaremos a casa- dijo Itachi mirándome

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina

-Oh, Sasuke se preocupa por su novia, que tierno- habló Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Sasuke

-¡Cállate!- gruñó Sasuke molesto

-Tsundere- dijimos Ino, Sakura y yo al tiempo

-Hmp- gruñó en respuesta

Luego de clases, caminé con Sasuke, Sasori e Itachi hacia el auto, las chicas presentes no dejaban de mirarme con envidia y asco, Sasuke tenia su mano entrelazada con la mía y varias chicas hablaban en voz baja sobre mi

Tras volver al complejo de apartamentos en donde vivía Sasori, este se bajo y se despidió

-Sasori, ¿Te pasamos a recoger mañana?- pregunto Itachi antes de arrancar

-No, hoy debo ir a casa de mi padre, así que es probable que me quede allí hoy, si algo sucede te envió un mensaje- dijo antes de voltearse

-Nos vemos- dije despidiéndome

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo volteándose y despidiéndose

El camino hacia mi casa fue silencioso, ninguno de los tres rompió el silencio que no era incomodo. Tras dejarme en mi casa, ellos siguieron derecho y yo entre, salude a los porteros y entre a la casa

-Ya estoy en casa- dije fuerte mientras entraba

-Bienvenida de vuelta señorita Hinata- escuche las voces de las damas de compañía de mi padre

-Kaeru, Yazuki, Mayori... ¿Y mi padre?- pregunte al verlas solas

-Esta en su despacho- respondió Mayori

-Bien, gracias- dije con una suave sonrisa, mientras me dirigía a mi habitación

-La señorita Hinata se ve mas feliz ¿No les parece?- fue lo ultimo que escuche

Caminé hacia mi habitación y deje mis libros, baje al despacho y toqué

-¿Padre?- pregunte al no oír respuesta

-Adelante- escuche la voz corrida

"Esta borracho"

Abrí la puerta y lo vi sentado mirando una foto, la cerré y me pare frente a él

-¿Me necesitabas?- dije tratando de mostrar mi mejor disposición

-¿Yukari?- pregunto mirándome

-No papa, soy Hinata- le respondí temiendo lo peor

-¡Yukari! ¡Has vuelto de la muerte a quedarte conmigo!- grito mientras se levantaba

-Papa, soy Hinata- respondí caminando hacia atrás

-¿Yukari, por que tienes el uniforme que le mande a pedir a Hinata? Sabes que me gusta mucho como te ves, ven aquí- dijo acercándose aun mas

-¡Papa! ¡Soy Hinata!- grite nerviosa

-¿Por que te alejas Yukari?- pregunto caminando mas rápido, choque con la puerta

-Aléjate de mi- murmure asustada, mientras sentía como su mano tocaba mi muslo

-Vamos Yukari, no te hagas la difícil, aunque así me gusta mas- decía mientras me empezaba a besar el cuello

-¡Aléjate de mi!- grite mientras lo empujaba y salia del despacho lo mas rápido que podía

-¿Señorita Hinata? ¿Que sucede?- escuche la voz de Yazuki

-¡Yukari! ¡Vuelve aquí!- escuche la voz de mi padre, subí a mi habitación corriendo, entré y cerré la puerta con llave, me senté en un rincón del cuarto y a los segundos sentí como mi padre golpeo la puerta con fuerza -¡Yukari! ¡Yukari! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Yukari!- sus gritos me asustaban aun mas

-Hiashi-sama, venga con nosotras- escuche la voz de Kaeru

-¡No! ¡Yukari esta allí adentro! ¡Yukari! ¡Sal de la habitación de Hinata! ¡Yukari!- podía oír sus gritos cada vez mas lejos

Una hoja paso por debajo de mi puerta, caminé y la recogí

_Señorita Hinata, por favor tranquilícese, estamos intentando controlar a Hiashi-sama, no se preocupe, todo estará bien... es libre de hacer lo que crea conveniente_

_Kaeru_

Tras leer lo que decía, tome varios de mis bolsos y empecé a guardar mis cosas, cuando terminé miré la hora, 3:45 pm, abrí la puerta y me asomé a la sala, miré a mi padre dormir junto con Yazuki. Caminé despacio con mis cosas y salí, vi a los porteros con un poco de dolor y les dije adiós, en el momento en que salí de la mansión, una limusina paso en frente y se detuvo en un momento, de ahí se bajó Sasori quien me miró extrañado, de un momento a otro empezó a llover y varias lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas

-Sa-Sasori- murmuré aguantando el dolor de mi pecho

-¡Hinata!- grito antes de abrazarme

-Sa-Sasori- repetí mientras lo abrazaba

-Vamos- me dijo, mientras entrabamos a la limusina -Lleveme de nuevo a mi departamento- dijo Sasori a su conductor

-Pero, joven Sasori, su padre...- decía el conductor mientras intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón

-Le explicare luego, devuélveme a mi departamento- le hablo fuerte

-¡Si!- dijo mientras devolvía el carro

El camino hacia el complejo de apartamentos en donde vivía Sasori fue relativamente corto, no podía parar de llorar y sollozar en el pecho de Sasori, cuando llegamos, tarde un poco en bajarme puesto que no tenia ganas de nada, entramos al edificio y de una vez pasamos al ascensor, marco el piso 16 y subimos en silencio, miré mis manos, estaban temblando, estaba mojada y estaba llorando. Al llegar al departamento 16-03, Sasori me permitió pasar y fue a buscar una toalla para secarme, dejé mis maletas en la puerta, luego, apareció Sasori llevándome a la sala, me sentó y me secó el cabello y partes de mi cuerpo que estaban descubiertas

-Sa-Sasori...- murmuré quedadamente

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- me pregunto suavemente

-¿Me puedo quedar a vivir aquí?- pregunté nerviosa

-¿Ah?- respondió confundido

-¿Me puedo quedar a vivir aquí?- volvi a preguntar

-Claro...- respondió extrañado -¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- repitió su pregunta

-Tengo un problema en casa... algo que me impide volver- murmuré mirando mis bolsos

-Entiendo... no hay ningún problema en que te quedes aquí, vivo solo y el departamento tiene dos habitaciones mas... Dime... ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- volvió a preguntar -¿Puedo saber?- preguntó preocupado

* * *

-Esta bien... por donde empiezo...- murmuró dolida -Hace casi seis meses fallecieron mi hermana y mi madre en un accidente provocado por mi padre, luego de dos meses, pues, entramos al colegio y cuando llegue a casa, me presentó a sus "damas de compañía" mi padre tiene problemas con el alcohol... ¿Sabes?- susurró tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello -Este no es mi color natural- dijo sonriendo tristemente

-¿Ah no?- le pregunté

"Ya lo se"

-No... Hace dos días, me tinturé el cabello, escogí este color, por que era el color de cabello de mi madre, mi padre aun no me había visto... hasta hoy... En la mañana cuando llamo y dijo que llegara temprano a casa, eso hice... pero cuando llegue a su despacho... se encontraba borracho... al verme, pensó que su esposa fallecida había vuelto de la muerte...- habló apagando cada vez su voz -El... intentó violarme- susurro por lo bajo, la abracé mientras contenía las ganas de ir a golpear a ese hombre

-Tranquila- susurré -No dejaré que vuelvas a pasar por eso...- dije apretando mas el abrazo

Mi celular sonó y conteste

-¿Itachi?- hablé sorprendido por su llamada

-Sasori, ¿Hinata está contigo?- me preguntó

-Si, aquí esta- respondí mirándola

-No dejes que regrese a su casa- habló molesto

-No lo haré... ¿Que esta sucediendo? Escucho gritos...- murmuré nervioso reconociendo la voz a lo lejos

-Sasuke esta golpeando a Hyuga Hiashi por lo que le hizo a Hinata- respondió fríamente

-¿Como lo saben?- pregunte sorprendido

-¿Con quien crees que hablas?- preguntó Itachi con autosuficiencia

-Nos vemos mañana- dije a punto de colgar, voltee a ver a Hinata quien seguía sollozando

-Adiós- habló Itachi antes de que colgara

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Hinata entre llanto

-Sasuke... él esta molesto... con tu padre- dije nervioso esperando su reacción

-Sasori yo... quiero ayudar a Sasuke- dijo entre lagrimas

-Tu tambien recibiste una carta... ¿No es así?- pregunté mirándola fijamente

-Si...- susurró sorprendida

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

**Miu: No me digas**

**Hana: ¿Sabes que eres muy grosera?**

**Miu: Lo se...**

**Hana: Eres incorregible **

**Miu: Y jamas cambiaré**

**¿Sasori se aliara con Hinata? ¿Por que hubo un cambio de escena en el capitulo anterior? ¿Por que Hinata tiene un hijo con Sasori y se llama Sasuke? ¿Que fue lo que le sucedió al Sasuke del futuro? ¿Hinata perdonara a su padre?**

**Preguntas sin respuesta... xD**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Dejen Reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	5. Capitulo 5

**¡Buenitas! **

**Yo por aquí, ustedes por allá**

**Les traigo nuevo capitulo, con un poco de SasoHina, no se preocupen, no supera al SasuHina, porque aquí el SasuHina es la pareja principal, aunque abran manifestaciones de SasoHina**

**"pensamientos y tambien pues... ay para lo que se utilizan las comillas... creo que es sarcasmo"**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Otra carta**

-Tu también recibiste una carta... ¿No es así?- pregunto mirándome fijamente

-Si...- susurre sorprendida

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que Sasori dijo "Sasori tambien tiene una carta" era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Sasori se levanto y se fue un momento, luego, volvió con un gran sobre

-Esta carta... es la que tengo- dijo entregándomela, tenia escrito el nombre Akasuna no Sasori en ella -Puedes leerla... ¿Tu tuviste la tuya el día de la ceremonia de apertura?- pregunto mirándome

-Si... pero no la había leído, hasta hace unos días- respondí sacando los papeles del sobre

_Sr. Akasuna no Sasori_

_¿Como estas, mi yo de 18 años?_

_Te estoy escribiendo desde el futuro_

_Ahora tengo un gran favor que pedirte_

_Quiero que borres el arrepentimiento que estoy cargando_

_No solo a mi, si no para que no sigas el camino que me llevo a esto_

_..._

La carta seguía y seguía... "Arrepentimiento"

-Están escritas cosas como -Esta pendiente de que Sasuke no falte el primer día de clases- o -Cuida que Itachi no le quite la vista de encima a Sasuke- pero ese día... yo no leí la carta yendo a la escuela... Y eso sucedió... Sasuke no llego a la ceremonia de apertura... a la salida de la escuela, vi como Itachi lo buscaba desesperado, para cuando supimos donde estaba, se encontraba hospitalizado en coma- me habló mientras yo leía

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunté al ver solo unas cuantas hojas

-Si- respondió mirando un punto fijo en la pared

"La mía es mas larga"

Pero... ¿Que sucedió con Sasuke? ¿Algún día me enterare?

-El dijo que me quería para salvar a Sasuke- susurró sin mirarme aun

"Arrepentimiento... mi futura yo y el futuro Sasori probablemente digan lo mismo... -Solo hay un arrepentimiento y ese arrepentimiento es, no haber salvado a Sasuke- Yo creo que todo lo que ha hecho Sasori... aunque aun no sepa que ha sido, fue por Sasuke"

-No tienes de que preocuparte de nada, Hinata. Todo estará bien. Definitivamente lo salvaremos- dijo volteandome a mirar

-Ok- respondí triste

-Esto es lo que él pedía- dijo mientras me quitaba uno de los papales -Confía en nosotros para esto- continuo

_23 de julio. Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke_

_No lo supimos un tiempo antes, porque Sasuke no nos dijo nada. Entonces nadie sabia... _

_Exceptuando Itachi... quien extrañamente salia de viaje esa fecha_

_Así que decidimos celebrarlo el año siguiente_

_Pero al final, nunca celebramos su cumpleaños numero 18_

_Así que antes de ese día, pregúntale cuando es su cumpleaños y que quiere_

_Antes de eso yo..._

"¿Uh? ¿Donde esta el resto?"

-Sasori... ¿Donde esta el resto?- pregunté confundida

-Perdón, lo perdí en algún lado- respondió sin darle importancia

-Oh- exclame aburrida

-No te preocupes... no era importante, eso pienso- dijo riéndose

-¿¡Eso piensas!?- pregunté exaltada

"El cumpleaños de Sasuke... eso no estaba en mi carta, pero... el hecho de que Sasori tambien tenga una carta me hace feliz y me da un poco de alivio... Sasori debe ser muy fuerte para habérmelo contado ahora"

Tras leer la carta, tomé un baño, tras salir Sasori me guió a travez del pasillo y me enseñó una habitación

-Este es tu cuarto- habló abriendo la puerta

-Gracias- susurré, entré y me senté en la cama, Sasori me dejo sola, saqué mi celular y puse una alarma, me recosté y me quedé dormida rápidamente

Me levanté temprano. Me costo un poco darme cuenta que ya no estaba en casa. Caminé con pereza al baño y tome una ducha rápida me puse mi uniforme de repuesto camine a la sala, Sasori estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno

-Buenos días- murmuro sin voltear

-Buenos días- respondí mirándolo

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó llevando el desayuno a la mesa

-... ¡No tienes ni idea de lo mal que ha sonado eso!- dije entre risas

-¡Eh! ¡Que pensamientos los tuyos!- me respondió un poco sonrojado

-Lo siento... Si, dormí bien, gracias por dejarme quedar aquí- le dije sonriendo

-No es nada, eres mi amiga- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

Desayunamos en silencio y luego de unos minutos, el celular de Sasori sonó indicándonos que Itachi y Sasuke habían llegado por nosotros, bajamos en el ascenso y pronto llegamos a la entrada del edificio

-Buenos días- dije con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días- respondió Itachi

Me acerqué a Sasuke y le dí un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno días- susurré en su oído

Itachi rió al ver la cara sonrojada de Sasuke

-Buenos días- murmuró desviando la mirada

Entramos al carro e Itachi condujo hasta el instituto, mientras que Sasori y yo nos reíamos de las reacciones de Sasuke sobre algunos comentarios de Itachi. Tras llegar al instituto, al entrar al salón, la voz del director se escucho por los parlantes, llamándonos a Itachi, a Sasuke, a Sasori y a mi. Salimos del salón y con nerviosismo caminamos por los largos pasillos hasta la oficina del director, no hubo ningún sonido emitido por nuestra boca, simplemente se escuchaban los pares de pasos por el pasillo. Cuando llegamos a la dirección, Sasuke toco la puerta tres veces, esperamos un -Adelante- que no se hizo esperar, abrimos la puerta y una luz nos cegó por un momento, luego, vi como los chicos se ponían delante de mi, tapándome de algo

-¿Que hace ese hombre aquí?- preguntó Itachi molesto

-Es su padre Itachi...- respondió el director

-Ya te explicamos la situación anoche- interrumpió Sasuke agresivamente

-Aunque haya pasado eso, sigue siendo su padre, ahora quítense de en frente que Hiashi tiene que decir algo- habló fríamente el director

"¿¡Hiashi!?"

Los chicos se apartaron, Sasori e Itachi se pusieron a cada lado y Sasuke tomo su posición detrás de mi

-Hinata- escuche la voz seria de mi padre

-¿Que sucede?- pregunté fríamente

-Yo...- intentó decir -Lamento mucho lo sucedido anoche, no estaba en mis cabales, se que no tengo derecho a decirte esto, pero, he venido hasta el colegio a traerte tus cosas, ya que fue decisión tuya irte de casa, me iré a Estados Unidos en unas horas, quiero volver a empezar, pero, no me puedo olvidar de ti, así que estas en tu derecho en decidir si te quedas aquí, o te vas conmigo- habló lenta y pausadamente de manera triste

-Me quedo- respondí rápidamente

-Supuse que dirías eso, se que te estas quedando con el muchacho pelirrojo, Sasori ¿no? por favor cuiden bien de ella, cada mes te escribiré una carta y te enviaré dinero... Espero que puedas perdonarme hija- finalizo y luego se retiro

-Espero que ustedes cuatro, mantengan en secreto lo que sucedió en esta oficina- dijo el director -Ya pueden irse, Hyuga Hinata, tus cosas estarán en esta oficina hasta el final de clases, en ese momento, podrás venir a recogerlas- habló mirándome

-Esta bien- respondí saliendo

-Sasuke, no vuelvas a cometer semejante estupidez de nuevo, ya tenemos muchos problemas por el incidente de inicio de clases- escuche decir al director

-Si director- respondió Sasuke de manera monótona

Salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos de nuevo a clases, no fueron muy emocionantes, pero tampoco aburridas, a la hora del receso, nos reunimos un grupo pequeño en la azotea... en realidad, solo eramos la banda...

-Aun no hemos pensado un nombre hn- murmuró Deidara rascándose la cabeza

-Tienes razón- le dije mirando hacia el cielo

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Sasuke aburrido

-Ninguna- respondimos al tiempo

-Esto va a ser difícil- murmuró Sasuke negando suavemente

Dijimos nombres locos, que no nos definían en general como banda, Naruto intento decir algo como -¡Los defensores del Ramen!- pero Sasuke lo noqueo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Deidara dijo algo como -El arte es explosivo- y él y Sasori empezaron a discutir sobre si el arte era eterno o efímero .. Sasuke, Itachi y yo nos miramos y suspiramos al mismo tiempo, así que Itachi nos dejó la tarea de pensar un nombre para la banda

Volvimos a clase y nuestros compañeros nos miraban extraño, principalmente a mi, le reste importancia, Sasuke se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a hablar

-¿Tienes algo pensado?- preguntó aburrido

-Para nada, no puedo pensar en absolutamente en nada- murmuré mientras sacaba el libro que estaba leyendo

-¿Que lees?- pregunto mirándome

-¿Existe la libertad?- le respondí abriendo el libro en la página en que iba

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó interesado

-Habla de diferentes historias de vida, sobre adolescentes que tienen problemas de alcoholismo, depresión, drogadicción y otras cosas- le respondí mirando una frase en especial (N/a: En realidad, no existe tal libro... lo acabo de inventar... pero sería bueno que existiera, el punto de vista de los adolescentes acerca de la libertad... me gusta xD Creo que empezaré a escribir un libro... pediré opiniones)

-¿Por que lees ese tipo de cosas?- preguntó sorprendido

-La lectura es mi salida- le respondí -Mira...- le mostré la frase que había leído

-_Si la libertad fuera en realidad, como la había imaginado, todo sería mas fácil...- _murmuró Sasuke sin entender mucho lo que seguía después

-Buenos días- escuchamos entrar a nuestro profesor

Dejamos el libro de lado y nos concentramos en clase, o bueno, yo lo intentaba, ya que Sasuke se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana y a escribir en un extraño cuaderno negro (N/a: Sacado especialmente de mi vida, suelo distraerme y escribir en mi cuaderno negro... antes de ese tuve uno rojo y antes de ese tuve uno blanco... y aun los guardo :33). No me atreví a preguntarle, por que se veía muy concentrado, así que cuando salimos de clases, no nos dirigimos mucho la palabra, el se veía, claramente perturbado. Buscamos el resto de mis cosas en la oficina del director y luego nos dirigimos al auto de Itachi.

Llegamos al apartamento y los chicos me ayudaron a subir las cosas, íbamos en silencio, roto algunas veces por algún quejido de Sasuke por lo alto del piso de Sasori, reía un poco, pero siempre volvíamos al silencio. Tras terminar de sacar todo, nos quedamos mirando las seis cajas que habían

-No le vayas a hacer nada- bromeó Itachi a Sasori

-Lo se, yo no haré nada que ella no quiera- le respondió Sasori siguiéndole el juego

-Por favor Sasori, cuida de mi... no me hagas daño- le seguí la corriente riéndome un poco

-Hinata, no digas esas cosas en frente de mi hermano...- habló Itachi dramáticamente

-Por mi podemos hacer un trío- respondió Sasuke sonriendo sensualmente

-Somos cuatro Sasuke, sería un cuarteto- le reprendió Sasori

-Hermanito, ¿No te enseñaron a contar en la primaria...? Padre perdió ese dinero- habló Itachi con burla

-No planeaba incluirte a ti Itachi- le respondió Sasuke sonriendo ladinamente

-Eres muy malo conmigo hermanito- murmuro Itachi haciendo un puchero, mientras se colgaba al cuello de Sasuke -Pero en casa te castigaré- finalizo generando la risa de todos

Luego de un rato, ayudándome a organizar -no la ropa interior- los chicos se fueron y me quedé pensando en un nombre, tomé de nuevo mi libro y lo volví a abrir en la página en la que iba, 125, llevaba tiempo leyendo esa historia, la chica, había experimentado cosas demasiado difíciles de soportar... por eso mismo, al final ella decidió suicidarse... dejando como ultimas palabras aquella frase que Sasuke no pudo terminar de leer

* * *

**¡Bien! **

**He terminado ^^**

**Por lo visto la cosa con Hiashi se arregló un poco... ahora la cuestión es... ¿Lo perdonará o no?**

**Necesito la ayuda de ustedes, mis sexys lectores, resulta, que como escritora irresponsable que soy, aun no tengo el nombre para la banda... si, aun no lo tengo, así que necesito que ustedes voten por el que mas les guste, he aquí las opciones**

**1. Freiheit-Alemán **

**2. Vryheid-Africano, creo **

**3. Laisvė-Lituano**

**4. Liri-Albano **

**Cabe aclarar, que todos significan libertad, así que no se maten la cabeza intentado buscarles el significado...**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Dejen Reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**¡Voten! **

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	6. Capitulo 6

**¡Buenitas!**

**Yo acá sentada con unas ojeras enormes (amo dormir ^^) y ustedes... la verdad ni idea de como estén xD**

**¿Como están?**

**En este capitulo, no hay muchas conversaciones... creo**

**"pensamientos y tambien sarcasmo"**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**La banda**

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, sonriendo con calidez al observar a mi alrededor, como algunas cajas seguían sin desempacar. Me levanté con suavidad y al no presentir ningún movimiento en el exterior de mi cuarto, salí y me dirigí a la cocina. Empecé a preparar un desayuno rápido, tomando como ingredientes unos huevos, mantequilla y unas galletas que estaban en la nevera

-Buenos días- escuche un murmullo suave detrás de mi

-Buenos días Sasori- le respondí al voltearme

Me llené de ternura al verlo de esa manera, tenia el pantalón de pijama remangado, seguro por los movimientos en la cama, traía unas pantuflas de oveja, la camisa estaba arrugada, tenia una almohada bajo el hombro y se frotaba su ojo izquierdo de manera infantil (N/a: Esta imagen cuesta imaginarla, lo se, pero se me hizo tan tierna)

-Ve a bañarte- le dije sacándolo de la cocina

-No quiero, quiero comer primero- replicó sonriendo suavemente

-Nada de eso, primero el baño, luego si la comida- respondí regañándolo

-Si mama- me dijo de manera divertida

Reí un poco divertida con la escena... ¿Desde hacía cuando tiempo no escuchaba esas palabras? ¿Cinco o seis meses?

-Te extraño Hanabi- susurre al aire, luego de colocar en la mesa los platos de ambos

Desayunamos en paz y tras acabar, me dirigí a la ducha y me bañe rápidamente. Tome mi uniforme y con facilidad me vestí, luego, me amarré el cabello en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones enmarcando mi rostro, tomamos nuestros bolsos y bajamos a la recepción a esperar que Itachi y Sasuke llegaran por los dos. Tras cinco minutos de espera entre bromas y risa, Sasuke e Itachi llegaron con cara aburrida, nos saludamos enérgicamente y al acercarme a Sasuke, e intentar darle un beso en la mejilla, accidentalmente nuestros labios se rosaron, puesto que Sasuke volteo su rostro en mi dirección

-Lo siento- murmuro por lo bajo, asentí y me subí al auto

(N/a: ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡SasuHina!)

Tomamos la ruta larga hacia en instituto, bromeamos un poco acerca de vivir con Sasori y como cosa rara, Sasuke entro en modo tsundere. Al llegar al instituto, Sasuke y yo caminamos de las manos y riendo, las chicas me veían como si me fueran a matar y los chicos miraban a Sasuke con envidia

Entramos al salón y todo se quedo en silencio, caminamos incómodos y nos sentamos, luego de un momento, llegó una profesora que se me hacia demasiado familiar, pero lo deje pasar

-Sasuke...- le dije en un susurro

-Hmm- respondió gruñendo

-Esa profesora me esta mirando- le dije disimuladamente

-Kurenai-sensei mira a todos así- respondió sin inmutarse

-Hyuga, la espero en la sala de profesores a la hora del receso- la escuche desde el frente, luego vi como salia

-Si- le respondí nerviosa, Sasuke me miro -¿Decías?- le pregunte molesta

-No te molestes conmigo, como le vas a decir eso a esta cara- dijo señalándose el rostro

-¿Decías?- le repetí fingiendo molestia, mientras en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa

"¿Como podemos juguetear así, después de que prácticamente nos besamos?"

Esa pregunta rondaba por mi mente desde que me había subido al carro.

Tras salir al receso, camine nerviosa con Sasuke a la sala de profesores, entre y con miedo me dirigí a Kurenai

-¿Kurenai-sensei?- pregunte llamándola

-Oh, Hinata, que bueno que viniste- me dijo sonriendo

-¿Para que me necesita?- pregunte confundida

-Oh, de hecho no te necesito para nada- murmuro disculpándose

-¿Entonces?- murmure tambien, confundida

Me hizo señas de acercarme y al oído me susurro un par de cosas

-¿Que?- alcance a decir totalmente sorprendida

Sali del lugar y Sasuke me esperaba recostado a la pared, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada para atrás

-¿Que te dijo?- me pregunto abriendo uno de sus ojos

-Que ella es mi madrina- respondí medio ida

-¿Que?- pregunto confundido

-Ella conocía a mi madre, eran amigas desde la primaria, junto con otras tres chicas, cuando las tres murieron, mi madre decidió que ella sería mi madrina, pero ella tuvo que irse a cuidar de mi primo a Estados Unidos, por unos años... Por eso se me hacia familiar- le respondí sacándolo de la duda

-Vaya... Mírale el lado bueno, tienes un primo, que tal vez este aquí en Japón- me dijo sonriendo

-Si, tal vez este aquí- le respondí devolviendole la sonrisa

Caminamos de la mano directo a la azotea, al llegar, solo estaban Sasori, Naruto y Deidara

-¿Y mi hermano?- preguntó Sasuke

-Esta de guía a una chica nueva- respondió Deidara

-¿Chica nueva?- pregunte sorprendida

-Se transfirió de los Estados Unidos- respondió Sasori

-Espero pueda con Itachi- bromeo Sasuke divertido

-Espero que él pueda con ella- le siguió la corriente Sasori

Nos reímos un rato y seguimos haciendo bromas, luego de mas o menos media hora, decidimos bajar a clases, no encontramos a Itachi por ningún lado, pero, realmente no nos importo. Entramos a clases y Sasuke se sumergió de nuevo en el mismo cuaderno de ayer y pocas horas mas tarde la hora de la salida llego, caminamos hacia el carro, Sasuke, Itachi y yo, extrañada por que Sasori no iba con nosotros

-¿Y Sasori?- pregunte confundida

-Debe ir primero a casa de su padre, así que me ha pedido que te entregue la llave del departamento- me respondió Itachi sonriente ofreciéndome la llave

-Ya veo, gracias- respondí tomándola

Entramos al auto y como de costumbre, el viaje se hizo corto, tras dejarme en la puerta del edificio, Itachi me llamo feliz

-A las 3 pasamos por ti, hoy vamos a ir a llevar los instrumentos a la casa que menciono Sasori- me hablo sonriendo

-Esta bien- murmure en respuesta

Entre al edificio y marque el piso 5 en el elevador, tras abrirse las puertas de este, camine hacia el departamento, abrí la puerta y entre

Empece a preparar el almuerzo, mandandole un mensaje a Sasori antes, me respondió inmediatamente, así que no hubo problema, cocine solo almuerzo para mi, ya que Sasori almorzaría con su padre. Tras almorzar, tome una ducha rápida y me vestí con una camiseta de Guns N' Roses, un pantalón negro y mis habituales converse negras, deje mi cabello suelto y me maquille un poco los ojos

A las tres de la tarde, recibí un mensaje de Itachi, indicándome que ya había llegado. Tome las llaves, un bolso pequeño y mi celular, y salí del departamento cerrándolo con llave. Baje rápidamente por las escaleras y llegue a la recepción, salí y me subí al auto, en donde solo estaba Itachi

-¿Y Sasuke?- pregunte sorprendida

-Debemos ir a buscarlo- me respondió medio adormilado

-¿Que sucede Itachi?- le pregunte suavemente

-Tengo un poco de sueño, no he estado durmiendo bien últimamente- respondió fijando su vista en mi

-Ya veo...- le hable con gentileza -¡Bien! ¡Entonces yo te mantendré despierto! ¡No dormirás si me tienes a tu lado!- le hable con entusiasmo, en ese momento Itachi soltó la risa así que repase lo que había dicho

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces yo te mantendré despierto!¡No dormirás si me tienes a tu lado!"

Reí tambien, dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Eres un idiota- le dije riendo

-Eh recibido peores calificativos- respondió haciéndose el serio, para luego soltar la carcajada

Pasamos por en frente de mi casa, decidí mirar hacia otro lado, evitando tambien ver a Itachi

-¿Por que Sasuke no esta contigo?- le pregunte mirando por la ventana

-No soy su mama- respondió en broma

-Eso ya lo se, lo digo por que viniste a buscarme sin el, eso implicaría dos viajes hasta tu casa- le dije un poco seria

-Yo no estaba en casa- me hablo avergonzado

-Ah, haber dicho eso antes, de seguro estabas en casa de tu nueva compañera... ¿No es así?- le pregunte en tono sugerente

-¡Los chicos te contaron!- grito sonrojado

-Y la chica soy yo- le respondí burlándome

Llegamos a la casa de los Uchiha, y pude divisar un carro que estaba transportando la batería y la guitarra de Itachi y Sasuke

-Hola Itachi- escuche la voz de alguien detrás del camión

-Kisame, hola, gracias por ayudarnos a transportar los instrumentos- le dijo Itachi bajándose del auto

-Ni que lo digas amigo, tu me ayudaste cuando perdí a mi Samehada- respondió subiendo la guitarra de Sasuke

-Es azul- le murmure a Sasuke cuando salio

-Al parecer es de familia- me respondió en un susurro

-Ya veo...- hable sorprendida

Luego de guardar los instrumentos, fuimos a casa de Deidara y Naruto, en donde recogimos el bajo y la guitarra de Naruto y luego, nos dirigimos a las afueras de la ciudad, donde nos esperaba Sasori en un ferrari negro

-Siganme- grito desde su auto, mientras lo ponía en marcha

Seguimos el auto de Sasori, hasta que llegamos a una casa rustica, era pequeña en comparación con mi casa y la de los Uchiha, pero no importaba, Kisame nos ayudo a bajar los instrumentos

-En esta casa hay un sótano, podemos ensayar ahí- dijo con un tono que indicaba: no replicas, lo miramos intrigados y el solo atino a subir los hombros

Terminamos de bajar los instrumentos y luego de un rato, Kisame se fue, dejándonos a Deidara, a Naruto, a Sasuke, a Sasori, a Itachi y a mi observando los instrumentos de manera emocionada

-Estamos a un paso de ser una banda- murmure con emoción

-Si...- respondió Sasuke tratando de ocultarla

-Pero aun no hemos decidido el nombre hn...- susurro Deidara bajándonos los humos

-¡Los defensores del ramen!- grito Naruto con brillos en los ojos

-¡Que no Naruto!- gritamos todos al tiempo

-Ay, uno no puede tener libertad de expresión-ttebayo- murmuro Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tu libertad no cuenta- le respondió Deidara

-Nosotros no tenemos libertad- susurro Sasori a mi lado

"Libertad..."

-Entonces... ¿Alguien pensó algo, que no tenga que ver con ramen?- hablo Itachi -Ni tampoco con arte Y marionetas- prosiguió al ver la reacción de emoción de Sasori y Deidara

-Yo no tengo nada...- dijo Sasuke, sentándose de golpe en el suelo

-Yo tampoco- murmuro Naruto repitiendo la acción

-Ni nosotros- hablaron al tiempo Sasori y Deidara sentándose

-Nada de nada- susurre ida sentándome tambien

-Yo menos- murmuro Itachi, siendo el ultimo en sentarse

Nos quedamos callados, por casi media hora, Sasuke se acostó y yo lo seguí, acostando mi cabeza en su estomago. Sorprendida por el silencio, saque mi libro y lo abrí nuevamente en la pagina 125, leí por unos minutos, hasta que llegue al final

-Gibt es Freiheit?- susurre suavemente

-No tengo idea de que dijiste pero, me gusto la última parte- escuche a Sasuke casi en mi oído

-¿Que les parece "Freiheit"- hable interrumpiendo nuestro momento de silencio

-¿Que significa?- pregunto Naruto medio adormilado

-Significa libertad en alemán- respondió Sasori

-Me gusta- hablaron Deidara, Naruto e Itachi al tiempo

-Igual a mi- dijo Sasori

-Pero... ¿Por que libertad?- pregunto Sasuke

-Por que eso es lo único que no tenemos- respondí con tono triste

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno **

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Estuve tres días desde mi celular escribiéndolo, luego lo pasaba a Word y luego al computador y etc, etc, etc (me da pereza escribir)**

**Ya veremos a ver, que sucedió con Sasori y su papa. Mas adelante tambien, veremos el porque Sasuke es tsundere, aunque ya se lo deben imaginar. Tendré participación especial en los siguientes capítulos (¡Viva yo! ^^), habrá mucho de Hana ^^**

**Para aclarar: Yo en lo personal quería Vryheid, pero, como ya sabe, lo dejé a ustedes para que escogieran, pero, como no comentaron mucho, me vi en la penosa tarea de preguntarle a mis amigos y familia, así que quedo en alemán (¡No! ¡Vryheid! TT-TT)**

**¿Quien es la nueva estudiante? ¿Por que los chicos dicen que si Itachi puede con ella? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el cansancio de Itachi? ¿Hinata sabrá la verdad acerca de la muerte de su hermana y madre? ¿Hay una verdad detrás de todo esto? ¿Sasori... se enamorará de Hinata? ¿La banda prosperará? Esta y muchas mas preguntas, se verán respondidas a lo largo de la historia**

**¡Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeegunta!**

**¿Creen que el helado de chocolate es mas rico que el de vainilla? En lo personal a mi me gusta mas el de chocolate (¡Amo el chocolate!)**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Dejen Reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	7. Capitulo 7

**¡Buenitas! **

**Yo por aquí dejando nuevo capitulo con participaciones especiales ^^**

**Hyuga Kana: EyesGray-sama**

**Uchiha Midori: Sarahi99**

**Uchiha Hana: HanaMiu1 (Su servidora ^^)**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Algunos personajes que serán mencionados a lo largo de la historia, son de mi total autoria **

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Lo que nos trajo aquí**

-Los jóvenes Hyuga Kana, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Hana y Uchiha Midori, por favor acercarse al módulo 5 de la aerolínea Taka- escuche la voz de una de las azafatas

-Vamos Midori- le dije a mi hermanita

Caminamos tomadas de las manos como niñas pequeñas, como si el simple hecho de caminar juntas de esa manera, pudiera alejarnos del peligro que nos acechaba, apreté inconscientemente la tira de mi bolso de mano, estaba nerviosa, sabía que ella tambien lo estaba, pero, yo era la mayor, debía ser fuerte, debía mostrarme valiente ante ella, solo así ella podría sentirse segura a mi lado

Llegamos al módulo 5 y allí habían dos chicos, uno que parecía ser de nuestra edad y una chica de unos 16 años, la azafata se acercó a nosotros

-Ustedes deben ser, Hyuga Kana y Hyuga Neji- empezó mirando a los dos chicos castaños que allí se encontraban, ambos asintieron -Y ustedes deben ser Uchiha Hana y Uchiha Midori- respondí asintiendo y apretando el agarre -Siganme- se volteó y caminó hacia la pista de aviones

Caminamos detrás de ella, nos guió a la plataforma del avión, en donde estaba otra azafata, quien recibió nuestros tiquetes y nos guió a primera clase en donde se encontraban nuestros asientos. Por alguna extraña razón, un par de asientos estaba en frente de otro par, quedando Midori y yo, frente a frente con los chicos Hyuga (N/a: cara a cara, así como en un tren, espero me hayan entendido xD)

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Midori y ella, es mi hermana Hana, somos mellizas- habló Midori rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado

-Un gusto, yo soy Kana y el es mi hermano Neji, es mayor que yo por dos años- respondió la chica, incliné la cabeza ligeramente en señal de saludo, al mismo tiempo que el chico en frente mio

-¿Es la primera vez que viajan en un avión?- pregunto Midori

-La mía, Neji ya lo ha hecho- respondió con una sonrisa -¿Y ustedes? ¿Es la primera vez?- preguntó ladeando un poco el rostro

-No, Hana y yo hemos viajado varias veces en avión, pero la ultima vez fue hace 10 años...- contestó Midori, quien al decir eso me puso un poco nerviosa

-¿Que le pasa a tu hermana?- preguntó Kana

En ese momento me fijé en ellos, el chico, Neji, tenia el cabello castaño largo, atado en una coleta baja, los ojos eran de un color casi blanco, mantenía el ceño fruncido, haciendo que unas cuantas venas saltaran a la vista. Traía una pañoleta tapando su frente, unos jeans de mezclilla y una camiseta marrón. Luego, dirigí mi vista hacia la chica, físicamente lucia como la versión femenina del chico, era poco voluptuosa, pero no era plana, traía un vestido de tiras color gris que llegaba a medio muslo y unas medias negras hasta mas arriba de la rodilla, nos miraba expectante

-Esta un poco nerviosa, por que veremos a un primo al que... ella le tiene un especial afecto- respondió Midori un poco sonrojada

-Cállate- murmuré molesta, podía sentir calientes mis mejillas

-¿Un especial afecto?- peguntó confundida la chica

"¿Que ahora es la reina de las preguntas?" pensé con ironía

-Si... no es del tipo familiar... es mas... hombre-mujer- contesto mi hermana evitando mi molesta mirada

Me detuve a detallar las expresiones de ambas personas en frente mio, se miraron sorprendidos, luego, ambos posaron su mirada en mi

-Cállate- repetí, esta vez en un tono mas fuerte

Luego de despegar, observe como las tres personas que me acompañaban se quedaban dormidas, sabía que iba a ser un viaje largo, así que decidí dormir tambien

_-Debemos correr Midori- le susurré a mi hermana que estaba en posición fetal en una esquina_

_-P-pero... Hana- murmuró entre llanto_

_-No podemos quedarnos aquí, sabes lo que dijeron mamá y papá- respondí tomándole la mano _

_Oímos__ un disparo, Midori se abrazó a mi, tirándome al piso_

_-¿Que vas a hacer Fubuki...? Tu esposa acaba de morir- escuchamos la voz de un hombre, fuera del closeth donde nos encontrábamos, sonaba divertida, Midori sollozó en mi pecho_

_-Tranquila...- le susurré, sentí que me lo decía mas a mi misma, que a ella_

_Escuchamos otro disparo y sentí como Midori se relajaba, la miré... se había desmayado del susto , escuche la risa del hombre que, estaba fuera de nuestro lugar de escondite... horas mas tarde, sentí que alguien tocaba mi mejilla, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi la mirada asustada de Midori, salimos del closeth y caminamos a travez de los pasillos de nuestra casa, llegamos a la sala y vimos los cuerpos de nuestros padres en el piso... un gran charco de sangre casi seca estaba debajo de ellos_

_-¡Mamá, papá!- gritamos ambas al tiempo, corrimos hacia ellos_

_-¡E-están muertos!- gritó Midori asustada, dando un paso hacia atrás, ambas lloramos la muerte de nuestros padres_

Desperté sudada y asustada, poca importancia le dí a que, faltaban las dos personas que, se suponía que estaban en frente nuestro, me levante de mi silla y caminé hacia el baño, tome la perilla de la puerta un poco adormilada y, con mas fuerza de la necesaria la abrí, dejándome ver a los hermanos Hyuga, bastante cómodos en el baño, se estaban besando, tenían sus manos entrelazadas, Neji estaba arrinconandola en el lava manos, ambos me miraron sorprendidos, cerré la puerta y caminé a mi asiento, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto

"¿No que eran hermanos? Ella... no traía su blusa..."

A los cinco minutos ambos volvieron, Kana estaba sonrojada y Neji evitaba mi mirada, se sentaron en sus correspondientes puestos y nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, miré a Midori que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido

-Amm... Hana, ¿Puedo... hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó Kana nerviosa

-Cl-claro- respondí de la misma manera

Ambas nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a unas sillas desocupadas, ella se sentó en frente mio

-Lamento que hayas visto eso...- empezó un poco sonrojada

-Si... no importa...- sentí una gota de sudor recorrer mi nuca

-Veras... Neji y yo somos hijos de diferente mamá, la madre de Neji murió cuando lo dio a luz y mi madre desapareció cuando yo nací, nuestro padre nos dijo que ella se había ido, pero la verdad es que nosotros dos no estamos muy seguros de eso. Hace unos años... nuestro padre murió en un accidente, al parecer alguien provocó un incendio en su trabajo...- contó de manera lenta y triste

"¿Alguien... provocó un incendio? ¡No puede ser!"

-¿Porqué me cuentas todo esto?- le pregunté nerviosa, apretando el papel de mi bolsillo

-Porque... yo se que tienes un carta, ademas, tu mejor que nadie entendería nuestra situación...- respondió de manera inmediata -Neji y yo nos sentimos solos después de que nuestro padre murió... la madrina de nuestra prima Hinata, Kurenai, se convirtió en nuestra tutora. Por varios años estuve estudiando en colegios de chicas, así que todo el contacto que tuve con los hombres, fue limitado a solo Neji... al final, me terminé enamorando de él...- finalizó un poco sonrojada

-¿Como sabes que tengo una carta? ¿Porqué me dices todo esto?- esta vez, pregunté alterada

-Por que tu estas en la misma posición que yo- respondió sonriendo, me tomó de las manos

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunté confundida

-Tu, amas a tu primo ¿no es así? Es exactamente lo mismo a Neji y a mi- contestó mirando hacia la ventana -¡Que vista tan bonita!- exclamó viendo las nubes

"Perturbador..."

-No es lo mismo, es diferente una relación de primos, a una de hermanos- contraataqué su punto -¡No has respondido lo que te pregunté de la carta!- le dije molesta

-Neji y yo tambien tenemos una, habla de todos en general... lo que sucederá al momento de bajar el avión... deberían estar preparadas para una emboscada policial, no vaya ser que las arresten sin razón- murmuró de forma sombría, se levantó y volvió a su puesto

Regresé a mi asiento y Kana estaba actuando de manera normal. Una hora mas tarde, el avión aterrizo, en momentos como este, me gustaría que mi carta dejara de hablar solo de Sasuke y Hinata, Neji y Kana salieron primero

-Vamos Midori, debemos ir con el tío Fugaku ahora- intenté levantar a mi hermanita -Vamos, Midori- la moví bruscamente -¡Uchiha Midori! ¡Te levantas ya o no te vuelvo a hacer de comer!- le grité en el oído

-¡Señora, si señora!- se levantó de golpe

Le agradecimos a la azafata y bajamos del avión, tomamos nuestras maletas y salimos rápido a la entrada del aeropuerto, allí nos esperaba una limusina negra, agradecimos al chófer y entramos

"Tal vez solo me mintió con eso de la emboscada..."

Llegamos a la mansión, en donde nos recibieron las criadas, nos entregaron unos uniformes y rápidamente nos dirigimos a la escuela

-Oye, Hana... yo estoy muy cansada, no quiero ir a estudiar...- murmuró hacia mi, luego de salir de nuevo en la limusina

-No es mi culpa, el tío Fugaku nos quiere en su oficina- le respondí abrumada

-¿No estas nerviosa?- preguntó mi hermana en un tono insinuante

-¿Po-porqué abría de estarlo?- desvié mi vista hacia la ventana

-Por que, veremos al primo Itachi- respondió acercando su mejilla a la mía

-¡E-esa no es razón!- la miré un momento, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sentí mis mejillas calentarse -Consiguete un novio- le dije observando su reacción

-Tu siempre sabes como contraatacar- respondió haciendo un puchero, sonreí levemente al verla de esa manera

Entramos al edificio, guiadas por el chófer, quien nos llevó hasta la oficina del director/tío Fugaku, abrimos la puerta, nuestro tío estaba viendo las noticias

-Una emboscada se realizo en la pasada media hora, en el aeropuerto de Tokio, aun no se ha capturado al culpable del robo de las maletas de dos jóvenes que...- decía la reportera, Fugaku apagó el televisor

"Así que no me mintió..."

-Bienvenidas chicas, ¿el viaje fue largo?- preguntó Fugaku con tono cortés, mientras se levantaba

-Si, un poco largo, pero estamos listas para empezar- respondí ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Midori

-Estoy cansada- movió sus labios en mi dirección, sin emitir ningún sonido

-Me alegra oír eso... aquí tienen sus horarios, ambas quedaron en clases diferentes, no pude hacer nada, varías personas se han transferido y los cupos en las aulas estaban llenos- habló Fugaku entregándonos dos papeles a cada una -Por lo pronto, el representante de casa clase les dará un tour por el colegio, para mostrarles las instalaciones, espero que lleven el buen nombre de la familia Uchiha- finalizó sentándose en su silla

"Era de esperar que dijera eso..."

-Si- dijimos ambas al tiempo, sonó tan armonizado...

Antes de ir a nuestros salones pasamos al baño, a retocarnos un poco, me miré en el espejo observando de paso a Midori

-Somos tan diferentes- murmuré sonriendo a mi reflejo

-Por eso somos mellizas...- respondió Midori con un tono divertido

-Me refiero a que, mis ojos son completamente negros, pero tu tienes uno gris y otro negro, mi cabello es liso, hasta mas abajo de los hombros, el tuyo es largo y se parece al de... ¡Al del abuelo Madara!- le contesté molestándola un poco

-¡Eh! Agradécele a mamá y al abuelo Madara entonces- respondió con una sonrisa que poco a poco se fue borrando -Mamá...- murmuró dolida

Midori había recibido un impacto muy fuerte al ver a nuestros padres tirados en el piso de nuestra casa... nada bueno había salido de ese día...

-Es mejor que vayamos al salón...- susurré tratándola de sacar de su estado depresivo

-Si...- murmuró ida

Deje a Midori, ya de mejor animo, en la puerta de su salón, estoy segura que le irá bien con sus nuevos compañeros. Caminé hacia el mio, con paso acelerado, al llegar, luego de tomar un respiro, dirigí mi mano hacia la puerta para tocarla

-Hana...- una voz masculina me sacó de mis casillas, me voltee lentamente, dejando ver un par de ojos negros

-¡Itachi!- grite y me lancé a sus brazos, para mi sorpresa... correspondió el abrazo, en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió

-Itachi, nueva estudiante, ¿se van a quedar ahí todo el día dando sus muestras de cariño?- preguntó el profesor que salió a... recibirme

-No profesor Ebisu- respondió Itachi -Vamos Hana, debes entrar y presentarte- Itachi tomó mi mano y me arrastró prácticamente, hasta quedar en frente de toda la clase, luego se sentó en su lugar

-Preséntate- escuche la voz del profesor -Luego, te sentarás... al lado de Itachi, por favor, muestrale las instalaciones- vi un asentimiento por parte de él, sonreí ligeramente

-¿Porque Itachi le habrá cogido la mano? ¿Quien se cree? ¿Será otra loca enamorada de Itachi? Esperemos que esa zorra no se le acerque mas- escuche los murmullos de las chicas del salón

"Hijas de su... relájate Hana, relájate"

-Hola- hable fríamente -Mi nombre es Uchiha Hana, soy la esposa de Itachi, espero nos llevemos bien- vi en sus rostros la clara emoción de la sorpresa, incluso en la del frío Itachi

-¡Hana!- escuche la voz de mi primo, entre todo el barullo del salón

Caminé triunfante y me senté a su lado, le di un beso en la mejilla y en mi rostro apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego de que acabaran las clases del primer bloque, la mayoría de las chicas estaban amontonadas en grupos susurrando cosas, no muy... dignas de una señorita

-Itachi, ¿Quieres llevarme a mostrarme las instalaciones?- le hablé con un tono meloso, aferrándome a su brazo

-Vamos- respondió fríamente, se levantó y me llevó a rastras afuera

-¡Oye! ¡Para que no soy un costal!- grite tratando de zafar el fuerte agarre

-¿Que fue eso en el salón? ¿Mi esposa? ¡Uchiha Hana!- habló molesto Itachi deteniéndose en medio de un jardín solitario

-Solo fue una inocente broma- respondí sonriendo levemente -Ademas, cuando eramos pequeños prometiste casarte conmigo- le dije en un tono acusador

-No has cambiado nada ¿no?- preguntó rodando los ojos

-Y no lo haré- le dije sentí unas miradas molestas en mi nuca, miré por el rabillo de mi ojo, Itachi tambien se percató, sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a mi

-Tal vez te siga el juego un poco- susurró en mi oído para luego darme un beso en la comisura de la boca, me sonrojé sobremanera, caminó dirigiéndose al otro lado del jardín

"¡Estúpido Itachi! ¡Hacer esto!... Casi me... besa"

-¡Espérame!- grité al volver del shock

Al volver a clases, las chicas me fulminaban con la mirada, poca importancia le di al ver la ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, en la cara de Itachi

-Haces esto por tu propio beneficio- le dije a modo de susurro

-Si...- respondió simplemente -Por cierto, ¿Midori esta bien?- preguntó mirándome intrigado

-Si, ella esta en la clase de al lado, espero esté bien- murmuré en respuesta

Horas mas tarde, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una Midori bastante molesta

-¡U-chi-ha Ha-na!- prácticamente deletreó mi nombre, en su mirada había algo de diversión

-¡Midori!- grite en su dirección, Itachi, quien estaba con sus amigos, se acerco a mi

-¡Tu! ¿¡Te casaste con Itachi y nunca me lo dijiste!? ¿¡Que clase de hermana eres!? Pensé que... pensé que confiabas en mi- empezó gritando y al final, murmuró dolida, corrí hacia ella

-¡Confío en ti! ¡Pero... no podía decirle a nadie!- respondí abrazándola

-Pe-pero... somos hermanas...- murmuró bajando el rostro

-Lo somos, pero esto era algo que no podía contarte ni a ti...- respondí subiendo su rostro y acercándolo al mio

-Hana...- murmuró suavemente

-Midori...- me acerqué a su rostro... luego de unos segundos de silencio mortal, ambas nos echamos a reír observando al resto del salón

-¡Deben ver sus rostros!- dijimos al tiempo

-Jamas cambiaran...- escuche a Itachi, caminamos hacia él

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Itachi- le dijo Midori ofreciéndole la mano

-Lo mismo digo Midori- le respondió tomándola, Midori sonrió y lo abrazo

-Cuida a Hana ¿Esta bien? Es tu compañera- le dijo al soltarlo

-¡Oye Itachi! ¡Ven acá, Kisame quiere saber a que horas va a ir a tu casa!- escuchamos la voz de alguien mas desde el fondo del salón, Itachi caminó hacia ellos, Midori y yo lo seguimos

-A las 3 ¿te parece bien?- le dijo Itachi a un chico de piel azul, miré a Midori, tenia la mirada embelesada

"Esta chica... seguro está así por que le recuerda a un pez o algo así..."

-Así que Itachi... ¿Quienes son ellas?- levante mi vista y la fijé en un chico pelirrojo de ojos avellana

-Ellas son Uchiha Midori y Uchiha Hana, mis primas- les dijo Itachi poniendo una mano en un hombro nuestro respectivamente

-¿Y que fue todo el teatro de los esposos?- pregunto un chico rubio

-Una broma...- respondí sonriendo

-Chicas, ellos son, Deidara, Sasori y Kisame- habló Itachi señalando al chico rubio, al pelirrojo y al de la piel azul, respectivamente

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijimos al tiempo Midori y yo

"Tal vez venir aquí... fue una buena decisión"

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno **

**¿Que les pareció? **

**Es por así decirlo, un capitulo de relleno, ya saben quien es la chica que puede con Itachi... ¡Soy yo!**

**Creo que he dicho que amo a Itachi ¿no? **

**Bueno, precisamente hoy estaba viendo Mirai Nikki, así que decidí que Kana tendría un poco la personalidad "voladora" de Yuno. No me mates Kana, me refiero a que, en la parte de: -Tu, amas a tu primo ¿no es así? Es exactamente lo mismo a Neji y a mi- contestó mirando hacia la ventana -¡Que vista tan bonita!- exclamó viendo las nubes: a eso me refiero xD distraída, podría ser la palabra xD**

**Por un momento pensé que las cartas eran algo así como el diario del futuro de Mirai Nikki... ahora que lo pienso... si es algo así... ¡JURO QUE EN EL MANGA NO SE VEÍA DE ESA MANERA! Por cierto, el manga en el que me basé, se cancelo, sufrí mucho con eso**

**Espero que hayan entendido eso de los asientos, por que hasta yo me confundí xD**

******¡Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeegunta!**

******¿Porque el cielo es azul y las hojas de los árboles verdes? -debo dejar de ver las chicas super poderosas z-**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Dejen Reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	8. Capitulo 8

**¡Hola!**

**Este es un capitulo sorpresa, en vista que el anterior no tuvo mucha acogida :/**

**Miu: Nos hacen sentir un poco mal...**

**-"carta"-**

**-diálogos-**

**"pensamientos-**

_**Pensamientos futura Hinata**_

**Algunos personajes que serán mencionados a lo largo de la historia, son de mi total autoria**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Freiheit**

Luego de un momento de silencio por lo dicho por mi

-¿Freiheit?- preguntó Itachi estirando su brazo al centro

-¡Freiheit!- dijimos todos al tiempo, poniendo nuestras manos encima de la de Itachi

Nos reímos unos minutos, después de subir nuestras manos al cielo en señal de motivación, nos volvimos a acostar en el piso, divisé un teclado cerca a la batería

-¿Quien toca el piano?- pregunté confundida

-Yo- respondió Sasori -Pensé que tal vez habrían canciones que fueran lentas y se acompañaran con un teclado- continuó, divisé un leve sonrojo en su rostro -También cantaría en las canciones rápidas, así hago algo mientras- finalizó

-A mi me parece bien, no me gustaría excluirte- me levanté y lo abracé con dulzura

-¡Ven aquí muchachón!- gritó Deidara uniéndose al abrazo, segundos mas tarde, todos estábamos sumergidos en un abrazo grupal

-Tengo una pregunta- murmuré audiblemente luego de soltarnos

-¿Cual es?- preguntó Itachi

-Sasori, ¿Porqué debemos ensayar en el sótano?- pregunté, sentí que las miradas pasaron de estar en mi, a estar en Sasori

-Cuando le pedí la casa a mi padre, me pidió una razón por la que no podríamos usar mi departamento, le dije que la utilizaríamos para estudiar, y que como eramos tantos, el departamento era muy pequeño, dijo que iba a estar dando visitas sorpresas y que no quería ver nada raro en la casa- respondió con un tono cansado -Nunca revisa el sótano así que estamos a salvo, pero debemos organizar el lugar para que sea creíble el hecho de que es un grupo de estudio. Mi padre tiene descanso del trabajo los miércoles y viernes, así que esos días no podremos ensayar hasta que mi padre venga a "mirar". Normalmente vendrá a las 4 de la tarde, si se hacen las 5 y no ha venido, podemos ensayar de manera segura- finalizó con una leve sonrisa

-Me parece bien, ademas, la idea de estudiar esos días no esta mal, podríamos estudiar, lunes, miércoles y viernes y los martes, jueves y sábado podemos ensayar- habló Itachi sonriendo

-¿¡Estudiar!? ¡Ni loco!- gritó Naruto

-Deja de ser idiota dobe, al menos así puedes aprender algo- le dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Teme...!- gritó Naruto con resentimiento

-Por mi, esta bien, si estamos ensayando con la banda todos los días ¿Cuando vamos a estudiar?- finalice en una pregunta

-Estudiar tres días y ensayar tres días, yo estoy de acuerdo- habló Deidara con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión

-¡Yo... dormiré entonces!- dijo Naruto haciéndose el herido, tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Todos reímos por su reacción

-Luego Sasuke es el tsundere- murmuró entre risas Itachi

Nos levantamos y le dimos una vuelta a la casa, tenía tres habitaciones, baño en cada una, cocina, sala, comedor y sótano, al final del pasillo divisamos una pequeña cuerda que caía del techo, era un ático, subimos a mirar, todo esta oscuro así que Sasori encendió una luz que iluminó todo el lugar, Itachi se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó su celular, dejó caer una hoja luego de hacer tal acción, camine hacia él y la recogí

_Sasuke se tropezará__ y caerá hacia Naruto, haciendo que ambos terminen en el suelo y se besen_

En ese momento, Sasuke tropezó con los pies de Sasori, haciendo que callera encima de Naruto, ambos terminaron tumbados en el piso, cuando nos acercamos a ellos, estaban shockeados por el beso que estaban compartiendo

-Itachi- hablé tratando de controlar la sorpresa en mi voz -Se te calló esto- le entregué la hoja, Itachi se veía muy nervioso

-Gracias- habló disimulando, nos volteamos y ayudamos a Naruto y a Sasuke a separarse, ya que estaban a punto de irse a los golpes

"Itachi tambien tiene una carta..."

* * *

-¡Hana, Midori!- grité al verlas en la lejanía

-¡Hinata, Sasori!- respondieron ambas, alzando sus brazos y agitándolos a modo de saludo

-¡Como está de grande el pequeño Sasuke!- hablaron ambas al tiempo

-A veces me asusta su sincronización- les dije dejando el bebe en los brazos de Hana -¿Y Itachi?- pregunté dándome cuenta de que no estaba

-Esta parqueando el auto con Kisame, respondió Midori -¿Saben donde están, Naruto, Sakura y Deidara?- preguntó

-Yo hablé con Sakura hace unos momentos, dijo que Naruto se había intoxicado ayer con ramen vencido, dijo que llegaban un poco tarde- respondió Sasori -Deidara debe estar por llegar- continuo

-Ya veo- respondió Midori un poco preocupada

Unos minutos mas tarde llegaron Itachi y Kisame hablando animadamente, media hora mas tarde, llegaron Deidara, Sakura y Naruto, el primero quejándose de que tuvo que ser el chófer de los ambos

Caminamos hacia el parque que estaba cerca al antiguo apartamento de Sasori, nos adentramos profundamente en el bosque del parque hasta que llegamos a un claro, contamos los árboles y nos plantamos en el noveno, empezamos a desenterrar

-¡Aquí está!- habló Naruto entusiasmado -Nuestra capsula del tiempo- continuó

-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de mirar que hay en esta preciosa cajita!- continuó Midori bastante emocionada

Primero sacamos las fotos, eran del festival de verano, habían fotos de Hana e Itachi, Midori, Kisame y Deidara, Sakura y Naruto tomados de las manos, Kana y Neji mirándose, Sasuke y yo riendo, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver esa ultima foto, los sequé rápidamente, había una foto de la banda, otra con todos los del grupo, habían bastantes fotos

-Leamos las cartas- les dije sonriendo suavemente -Leamoslas en voz alta- continué

-Esta bien- respondieron todos al unisono

-Empiezo yo- dije sonriendo

-¡Bien!- dijeron todos

-"Mi sueño para mis 24 años, es estar casada con un magnifico muchacho, tener un hijo y trabajar en una guardería"- leí en voz alta -¡Es verdad! Quería trabajar en una guardería- continué

"Había olvidado lo que había escrito hace ocho años, cuando lo leí, todo vino a mi mente"

-Bueno, estas casada y tienes un hijo- me dijo Sakura -Pero lo del magnificó muchacho...- trató de decir

-Soy magnifico y eso era solo una predicción- interrumpió Sasori irritado

-¿Tu que escribiste cariño?- le pregunté a mi esposo

-Escribí "Ser un futbolista famoso y casarme con una actriz"- respondió leyendo

-¿Porque no solo escribiste casarme con Hinata?- preguntó Hana mirándolo acusadora-mente

-¡No podía! ¡Ademas, hubiese sido vergonzoso, aunque fuera mi sueño!- contestó Sasori sonrojándose

-¿Y ustedes?- les pregunté al resto

-"Casarme con un hombre rico y ser feliz para siempre"- respondió Sakura con tono pesimista -¡Mira que casarme con Naruto!- gritó decepcionada

-Eres muy mala Sakura- lloriqueo Naruto

-"Convertirme en una super modelo"- habló Midori decepcionada

-"Ser doctor"- dijo Itachi con un tono que mostraba arrogancia

-"Probador de ramen por todo el mundo"- leyó Naruto con entusiasmo, todos nos llevamos nuestras manos a nuestras frentes

-"Casarme con Itachi y ser feliz"- murmuró Hana avergonzada, Itachi la abrazó, le susurró algo al oído y ella se sonrojó mas

-¡Dejen sus escenas para otra ocasión!- gritó Deidara molesto -"Ser un gran artista de la escultura"- leyó sonriente

-"Tener mi propia tienda de animales acuáticos"- habló Kisame, Midori lo abrazó

-¿Entonces... alguna carta se volvió realidad?- preguntó Naruto distraidamente

-La de Itachi, la de Hana y parte de la de Hinata- respondió Deidara dándole un golpe en la cabeza, Naruto se quejó y llevó su mano hacia el golpe

-Supongo que teníamos sueños razonables, pero algunos muy tontos- habló Sasori con pesadez

-Tal vez si hubieses estado en contacto, podría haber sucedido- le dijo Sakura mirándolo reprobatoria-mente

-¿Que tiene eso que ver?- preguntó Sasori molesto

-¡Ah miren! ¡Mas fotos! No esta tan vacía como pensábamos- dijo Hana sacando mas cosas de la caja

-Una foto de todos nosotros y... la carta de Sasuke- murmuró Midori un poco ida

-¿Creen que Sasuke se molestará si la leemos?- preguntó Naruto tomándola entre sus manos

-¿Quien mas si no?- preguntó Sakura sonriendo

-Vamos a leerla y luego vamos a dársela- apoyó Midori

-Yo tambien quiero leerla... quiero saber que planes tenia para el futuro- hablé con una sonrisa suave

-Entonces aquí vamos- dijo Sasori, le quitó a Naruto la carta de las manos

-"Para la gente del futuro... ¿Están todos bien?"- empezó Sasori, todos nos miramos confundidos -"Para Sasori, eras tan alto y tan bueno en el arte, te admiraba"- continuó

-¡Estas inventando eso!- gritó Sakura molesta

-¡No lo estoy inventando, aquí está!- contestó Sasori mostrandole la carta

-Oh, es verdad- murmuró Sakura sorprendida

-"Estaba tan preocupado por estar dos meses mas tarde en la escuela, así que me alivié cuando me hablaste a la hora del receso, se que debí haberte apoyado mas con el club de fútbol"- leyó de nuevo Sasori -"Para Sakura, siempre estabas alegre y brillante, cuando estaba triste, solo tenía que pensar en ti contando algún chiste y el pan de curry de tus padres estaba delicioso"- continuó Sasori -Para Itachi, hermano siempre lucias muy serio, pero de hecho te gusta reír, durante los recesos, me contabas sobre las reglas para hacer reír, como no insistías en lo que decías, yo seguía insistiendo"- seguía leyendo Sasori

-¿Que clase de cosas le enseñabas a tu hermano?- preguntó Kisame

-Era él quien preguntaba- respondió Itachi

Sasori continuó -"En realidad nunca lo entendí, pero realmente me hacía reír"-

-¿No lo entendió?- preguntó Itachi al aire

-"Para Hana y Midori, ustedes eran temibles cuando se enojaban, pero era siempre por Sakura, Kana y Hinata, una vez ambas estaban enojadas por Hinata, lo cual me pareció increíble, su sincronización chicas, es perfecta, a veces me asustaba"- Sasori tomo un poco de aire -"Para Kisame, gracias por la ayuda aquella vez por lo de la banda, gracias por ser tan buen amigo de mi hermano, no se como puedes soportarlo, a veces no hay quien lo aguante"- Sasori sonrió divertido, Itachi tenía una mueca graciosa en su rostro -"Para Deidara, eras tan explosivo como tu arte, me encantaba la forma en que te emocionabas por ver los fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo"- Sasori miro un momento a Deidara, yo tambien lo miré, había orgullo en su rostro

-¡Las explosiones son lo mejor!- habló mi amigo pirómano, noté que Sasori trató de evitar soltar algún comentario sarcástico sobre lo dicho por el rubio

-"Para Naruto, eras igual a Deidara, solo que un poco idiota"- Naruto protestó -"Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, por aguantarme cuando estuve en el hospital, mi proceso de recuperación fue lento, pero gracias a ti, a Itachi y a Sasori pude recuperarme mas rápido. Un día de estos te intoxicarás con el ramen"- eso ultimo Sasori lo dijo un poco divertido

-Ya sucedió- dijo Sakura con voz cansada

-"Para Hinata, eras tan modesta y siempre pensabas en los demás antes que en ti, cuando todos estaban felices, tu lucias feliz, de las galletas que hacían, Sakura, Kana y tu, las tuyas eran las mejores, siempre esperaba tus comidas día tras día, se que en el futuro, ustedes seguirán riendo juntos... Uchiha Sasuke"- finalizó Sasori, se veía aturdido

-¿Y que mas?- preguntó Sakura nerviosa

-Eso es todo- contestó Sasori quedadamente

-¿Y su predicción?- preguntó Hana sorprendida

-No esta aquí- respondió Sasori mirando la carta

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Sakura tratando de quitarle la carta a Sasori

-¡Te digo que eso es todo!- respondió Sasori de la misma manera

-¿Porque? ¿Que hay de sus sueños? ¡Dijimos que serían nuestros sueños! ¡Una carta que este esperando ahí por nosotros! Entonces ¿¡Porqué!? ¿¡Porqué no los escribió!?- gritaba Sakura casi al borde del llanto

-¡Que voy a saber yo! ¡Pregúntaselo al propio Sasuke!- le respondió Sasori perdiendo los estribos

-¿¡Porqué!? ¿¡Porqué Sasuke!?- gritó Sakura preguntándole al cielo, las lagrimas corrían camino abajo en sus mejillas

Todos comenzamos a llorar en ese momento

_En el invierno de nuestro tercer año, Sasuke murió en un accidente de auto, ese día tambien lloramos y nos preguntamos -¿porqué?-_

-¿El... sabría que no tendría un futuro?- preguntó Sasori aguantando las lagrimas

-No puedo creer eso... ¿Entonces lo decidió el mismo?- preguntó Naruto llorando

-Que... fue un accidente... ¿Verdad Sasuke?- preguntó Sasori mirando hacia el cielo, todos llorábamos

_Sasuke podrá salvarse... si lo vigilas cuidadosamente y no lo dejas andar por su cuenta... probablemente no tendrá que ir al cielo_

-Así que sus deseos para el futuro y los nuestros eran diferentes- dijo Sasori -Ya no somos tan cercanos y ya no sonreímos juntos- continuo

-Si Sasuke no hubiera muerto, Sakura no hubiera peleado tanto con Deidara... o contigo- habló Midori limpiando sus lagrimas

-Así es... como siempre ha sido- respondió Sasori bajando la mirada -Vayamos... a ver a Sasuke, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños que Sasuke no pudo, mantengamos nuestra promesa, vamos a reír y a llevarnos bien, busquemos esa libertad para Sasuke- finalizó Sasori

-¿Freiheit?- preguntó Itachi colocando su mano en el centro

-¡Freiheit!- gritamos todos uniendo nuestras manos a la de Itachi

_Si arreglas el pasado, funcionara el rompecabezas que es Sasuke_

* * *

_Esta vez__... salvaré a Sasuke_

**_1 de junio_**

**_Después__ de jugar una semana, Sasuke abandona el club de __fútbol_**

**_Asegúrate de que se vuelva a unir_**

**_Incluso si él es irrazonable, quiero que se una, estoy segura que él tambien quiere_**

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Estoy cansada y tengo sueño -_-**

**Yo... espero que realmente les haya gustado este y el capitulo anterior, lo hice pensando en que debía haber una explicación para que aparecieran tres chicas locas de repente... **

**Debo anunciar que cometí un pequeño error al poner fechas, en este capitulo y en anteriores se especifica que Sasuke murió antes de cumplir los 18, pero, el el tercero, me equivoqué al poner _-Un día como este, hace dos años, abandonó este mundo, una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, de nuestra vida...-_ realmente ahí eran, seis años me parece, ando mal de la cabeza, así que omitan ese pequeño error**

**También**** cambie la manera de colocar las cartas, me parece que se ve sobre-cargado poniendo cursiva y subrayado, así que pondré cursiva y negrilla**

**********¡Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeegunta!**

**********¿Hubo algo que no les gusto del anterior capitulo? Si es así haganmelo saber por Review o PM **

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Dejen Reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


End file.
